Brokendown Palace
by Sweet-rush37
Summary: Woody promised to always be there... always
1. Angela

Title: Broken down Palace

Author: Jenna Nelson

Summary: Woody had always promised to be there... always.

Note: SPOILER all I am saying is that I'm going to be the grinch that stole happy endings.

It was a hero's homecoming, the blue and red lights sparkled off of the snow, long lines of squad cars and motorcycles, and their lights bleeding together with the large flakes that fell to the ground. Cops with their heads bowed, it all seemed so surreal, so bitter. Snowflakes fell like tears from home, as if nature itself mourned his passing, never had she felt so alone as that coffin, so shiny and new came from the Hearst led by men dressed in dark uniforms, there gloves white as the snow on the ground. That flag looked so pristine as if it had never been touched before, she found herself wondering if it was as innocent as it looked, nothing ever was. She was a cop's daughter; she had never once flinched at the sound of a gunshot, ever, until those shots rang out, and meant to be a sign of respect, but only causing the memories to come flooding back. It couldn't be, she repeated to herself, it wasn't suppose to happen this way, not like this, not here, not now.

The little girl standing next to her clutched her hand, tears streaming down her pale, haggard face, yet her unmistakable blue eyes looked clear, and unspoiled. Pure, like him, she was so little, not yet having her seventh birthday, but so wise beyond her years. Bruises still haunted her small face, decaying reminders of what had happened. Jordan didn't care that the cold bit at her, cold, like the day her mother was murdered, so barren and vast it seemed it would never end. Though, one day it would, and life would go on, though it seemed that life was gone, as dead as the man lying in that coffin, so alone.

The crack of each rifle shot rang threw the silence, the utter silence that roared in her ears. The little girl looked so alone, so tired, so young, so lifeless. She hung her head down and felt tears coming, they fell behind her honey eyes, but never pushed their way past, they couldn't, it was no longer possible.

Everyone began to drift apart, leave, as if he was in the ground, therefore no longer mattered. She wanted to scream, shriek that what he did was heroic and at least someone could recognize it, just look at him at least, at least look at his headstone. They we're folding the flag, preparing to hand it off. And the seconds ticked by like hours, and all she could hear was her heartbeats pounding in her head.

_He said he'd always be here...Always._

Woody sat at his desk, 'Paperwork,' he thought to himself. 'the reason I became a cop, to do damned paperwork!' sighing he gazed out the window, winter was coming upon them, it was only early November. Snow was falling steadily, he liked it when it snowed, Boston seemed another town, so happy and cheerful. He could almost hear home, so far away, Children playing in the streets, Mothers standing in one lawn, talking about fathers, while fathers sat on the street corner talking about the weather. Worlds away, Kewaunee was, like an empty handed painter, beautiful just not beautiful enough.

Becoming distracted he failed to see the woman standing behind him, her reddish blonde hair piled up on her head, her business suit stylish yet tasteful, she was the personification of beauty, and all its synonyms.

"If it isn't the big man on campus, how the hell are you Hoyt?!" The woman announced herself.

"Angela!" he yelled in surprise gathering her up in his arms, it had been a long time since he had seen his old partner. Tall, lean but build like a brick outhouse. She was beauty, brains and a whole lot more, still she wasn't the one he saw, not like that, and while her green-gray eyes were enchanting, he only had eyes for the haunting honey colored eyes of a certain Medical examiner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, pulling her back to see her. She spun around playfully.

"Thanks for the good word; I got transferred up from Milwaukee."

"Whoa, last time I saw you, you we're still in Kewaunee cleaning up old man Jenkins every time he got into a drunken bar brawl."

"Well I escaped." She quipped excitedly, giggling in happiness to see her old childhood best friend, it had been so long. She noticed how he had changed, the way he dressed, the way he held himself, even the way he smelled was different, somehow she hoped he hadn't changed too much, she loved the old Woody Hoyt, the one who everyone saw in his eyes, if he could only see it for himself.

"Yo, Hoyt, we got a DV case up in Cambridge, Eddie and Annie are out in Charles, need you and your pretty new partner to take it."

"Thanks Charlie." Woody said, grabbing Angela's hand excitedly. "Come on I have to introduce you."

TBC.....

Note: I know its short but I wanted to get the first Chapter done tonight, I know you guys are going to be thinking I'm the Grinch that stole happy endings. Please read and review... next chap. Coming soon!


	2. Little girl Jane

Disclaimer: I forgot on the first chapter so, guess what I don't own Crossing Jordan.... But I do own a potato masher.

Jordan often thought about her mother, about the way her hair smelled, or the way she laughed, small things that didn't really matter before, we're precious now, funny, she wondered why she was thinking her now? The squad cars and police tape barricaded the crime scene. A little girl, barely five, a gap in her mouth where her front tooth used to be. She was thin, cruelly thin, and dirty, she looked so alone, so fragile. She could hear Woody laughing and turned to see him standing with a tall strawberry blonde, thin but muscular, with a thin face and big, green eyes.

"Hey Jordan." He mumbled their relationship was strained; they could hardly say three words to each other without feeling awkward.

"Who's your friend wood?" she asked, looking the stranger up and down, like a ham she was preparing to buy for thanksgiving. He laughed and looked at the girl affectionately.

"This is Angela Hayden, my new partner...well, my old partner, but ah.... It's a long story." Angela smiled and provided the story.

"We were best friends in school, went to the academy together, were partners in Kewaunee, then beaver here moved to Boston and I went to Milwaukee... then I needed a change, so I asked Beaver to put a good word in for me here." Snow fell thickly so Jordan could barely see the woman's face, but there was something about her that she didn't quite trust.

"What do we have?" Woody asked, looking at the little girl, and grimacing. "God, she's so little... what the hell would posses anyone to cut the throat of a little girl?" he asked, Jordan shook her head and pulled out her tape recorder.

"Victim is approximately six years old, died of laceration to the throat; murder weapon appears to be army knife found at the scene, the laceration cut left to right indicates that the perpetrator is left handed. Filmy, white, substance on the bottom of her feet... wait a minute, Beaver?" she asked slowly, turning to face Woody, who coward a little with a smile on his face, ashamed at his old nickname.

"Nickname in elementary school..."

"What kind of a name is Beaver anyways Angie? Huh?" Woody bit out dejectedly as he copied something down in his trusty notebook.

"Hey at least you weren't known as Angie Underpants until you were eighteen." She countered, nudging him.

"Sorry about that, kind of feel guilty about that incident." He apologized

"I think the only one of us with any semblance of a normal name was Annie." She stated.

"Anna Banana." They said in unison.

"Hey." Jordan interrupted cooly "Memory lane is closed people."

"Sorry." Woody muttered before stooping to get a better look at the body. Woody stared at Jordan; snowflakes strung threw her chestnut hair, her dark eyes fixed as her hands worked surely. He was amazed at the way she did her job, so perfect and precise, in a way only Jordan could work, completely concentrated.

Angela saw the way he stared at Jordan, his blue eyes watching her, the way she talked. Never once had she ever seen him look at Annie that way, never. During high school it had always been Annie and Woody, then college, all threw the academy in was the three of them. Then everything went downhill in a split second, and there was no more Annie and Woody, then the three of them split up, and it seemed that their days as kids in a small town were gone, a vague, foggy memory.

"When we get her down to the morgue we should know more." Jordan explained, knocking Angela from her memories.

"Great thank you Doctor Cavanaugh." She said and looked around for Woody who was no where in sight. "Beaver?!"

"Not Funny." He said from behind a dumpster, his voice sounded distracted. It was funny, she thought to herself, how he went from an innocent deputy to hardcore detective in three short years. She remembered him when he was twelve, chubby, stuttered, but also the sweetest guy she had ever known. It brought back bittersweet memories that had been locked deep inside of her mind for so long that she didn't even know exsisted anymore.

"Give me a call if you know anymore." She said to Jordan before continuing her search for Woody. "Woody?" she saw him crouched in front of something that lay discarded on the grimy, oily pavement.

"This is our girl." He stated matter of flatly, pointing to the small coloring book and stuffed animal.

"Boston is a big town Hoyt, those could belong to anyone." Angela huffed, Woody shook his head.

"Yeah but how many have a picture of decedent in it?" he asked with a smart aleck smile, pointing to the eight by ten photo lodged into the crease of the book, the little girl was smiling, her tooth was still intact, but it was her, long blonde hair, a school uniform, standing next to a woman with the same wide, curious brown eyes.

"I'm going to interview some of the people around here, why don't you go to the morgue, ask about a Nigel Townsend, he should be able to help you find this woman." He supplied helpfully.

"Nigel Townsend... got it." She repeated, committing the name to memory.

Just as she was about to walk off she heard a whimper, soft and despondent. "Hello?" she whispered as a small figure crawled out of the shadows. Her clothes were tattered and worn, her shoes holey and scuffed, her jet black hair matted with blood, her blue eyes dull and cloudy, she was covered in blood. "Woody?!" she stepped forward, alarm thick in her voice. "Sweetheart, can you tell us your name?" she asked catching the small girl as she toppled to the ground.

"Mackenzie." She whispered before her blue eyes rolled up into the back of her head, she went lifeless in Angela's arms.

Note: I know short again, and sorry it took a long time to get this one to you guys, my muse took a paid vacation.


	3. Weak

Note: I wanted to run something by you guys, I was thinking after this story is complete I would revise and add to my story 'East of Eden.' what do you guys think? Jenna.

Mackenzie, such a fitting name for the little girl, she was so frail and delicate, yet strong. The white linens seemed to swallow her tiny body up, tubes ran down her nose and IV's were stuck in her like she was a pin cushion. Her hair was brushed away from her feverish face, her blue eyes closed gently. Woody sat in the hard, sterile hospital chair and just watched her breathe, watched her chest rise and fall gently as the tubes that fed threw her nose rasped with each gust of air that it sent to her lungs. She looked so peaceful and angelic, he almost wished that she would stay that way forever, after all he didn't want to tell her what had happened to her.

She had almost died, a little girl isn't suppose to loose that much blood, he was surprised she had any left. As he watched her collapse into Angela's arms, a sick feeling fell cold to the bottom of his stomach. She was so little, a hot feeling of anger seeped into his veins, he couldn't wait to catch the man who did this to her. Dark, livid bruises saturated her arms and shoulders, her face had sickly, green bruises that seemed stale and older, a sign of abuse.

He almost didn't notice the little girls eyes open, he was too deep in thought, but soon saw them, clear and icy blue. He could see the alarm in her eyes, yet she was calm, and somewhat curious as to who the strange man was in her hospital room.

"Hi Mackenzie, I'm Detective Hoyt, I'm a police officer that's going to help find out who did this to you." He said softly, not making any sudden movements. She looked at him with trepidation for a long moment she whispered something indefinable.

"What?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Call me Mac." She whispered weakly. He chuckled, for someone so small she seemed so strong.

"Okay Mac, nice to meet you." He murmured, extending his hand and flashing a broad Woody Hoyt smile. She smiled, and took his hand in her hand unexpectedly strong.

"Nice to meet you detective." She said sounding years older than she was.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Nigel Townsend." Angela asked the small woman at the front desk, the woman peered over her glasses and smiled as Angela flashed her badge, pointing her in the direction of his office. A stout looking Indian man was sitting at his desk, looking down at what appeared to be a beetle. While a tall, lanky Englishman whom she assumed to be the infamous Nigel Townsend typed away on his keyboard.

She cleared her throat loudly, the Englishman's head bobbed up, his lackluster face soon brightened.

"Hello Love, may I help you?" he asked helpfully, directing her to a chair.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for Nigel Townsend, he wouldn't happen to be you would he?" she asked smiling disarmingly.

"I answer to that name, now, what could I have done that was so bad that they had to send a pretty lass like you to come and arrest me." He asked pointing to the badge on her clipped to her belt. She laughed self consciously.

"Oh. I was sent over here by Detective Hoyt, I was told you could find anyone."

"That I can love, now who do you need found?" he replied cockily.

"Her." She said, holding out the picture of the dead child and her mother. Nigel flinched.

"This is Jordan's case isn't it... sad." He whispered, softly. "Well love, I can have the name to you by the end of the day."

"thank you doctor Townsend."

"Don't you dare, its Nigel."

"Okay... Nigel, I'll be back."

"Counting the seconds love." He joked playfully.

"Very funny, and thank you again." She said, sauntering from the room. Nigel looked down at the floor, he felt heat rising to his cheeks, she was pretty, very pretty and smart, she seemed to like him... or could he be getting his signals crossed, when he looked up Bug was staring at him doggedly.

"What?!" Nigel said defensively.

"You dog you." Bug joked.

"So Mac, how old are you?" Woody asked, watching the little girl as she sat up in bed, her massively thick, jet black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her fingers moving fast as she colored in the coloring book that Woody had bought for her not a few moments ago at the hospital gift shop. She smiled, still weak, but for the most part getting better, she still watched everyone who came in with alarm; looking to Woody or the doctor for affirmation they weren't going to hurt her. Her small head swathed with bandages and her cheek stitched up.

"Seven and a half." She stated proudly.

"that half is important huh?" Woody asked playfully as she nodded feebly.

"Yep." She confirmed

"Woody, uh, Detective," a voice said meekly from the doorway. Woody immediately recognized it as Jordan, but the little girls already wide, indigo eyes grew wider as she looked to Woody.

"Its okay Mac, this is Jordan... my friend." He said friend with a hint of distain, no one missed the tension in that room, including Mackenzie.

"Woody, I need to talk with you a moment." She looked at the girl and smiled, she smiled back.

"Yes Doctor Cavanaugh." He stated formally once they were out of the room.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked in a flat tone.

"What do you mean, why would anything be wrong." He snorted.

"You only call me 'Doctor Cavanaugh' when your pissed... so what gives?"

"Nothing." He said dejectedly.

"Well when you feel like talking about it you know where to find me." She scolded angrily. Looking at him darkly.

"Why are you here Jordan?" he almost shouted.

"I'm here not only to see how the girl is, but to tell you that Nigel hit something with that photo." She informed, not meeting his eyes.

"Alright." He bit out. "Lets go."


	4. The voice

Note: To Iara: thank you for reviewing, and come on people, I've seen bad review #'s for fanfic's before, but this is pitiful, I want three more reviews before I continue, how u like them apples LOL!

"What do we got Nige?" Woody asked, busting threw the double doors into the Englishman's office.

"Well we know that our Jane Doe is real name is Cory Taylor, six years old, born in New York city to a high class prostitute by the name of Christine Taylor, father is unknown... now here's the kicker three months ago her mother was murdered in the Bronx, a drive by, no one caught the guy." Woody stiffened when he heard this, he could feel Jordan tense, that was a raw nerve left open and exposed, it was easily touched.

"Go ahead Nige." Jordan whispered softly when he paused.

"Anyways, Social Services came by her apartment to get the kid, no kid... no one tried anymore." He finished sadly, hanging his head and walking out.

"So the plot thickens, I'm going back to Mac's room, see if she's okay, maybe she'll recognize Cory." Woody explained, "Have you guys seen Angela?" he added as an afterthought.

"No, but Bug and I will get to work on that substance we found on the bottom of her feet." Jordan said, snapping off her latex gloves.

"Great," he muttered under his breath.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked sharply,

"Oh, nothing I'm just reeling from when you paged me out of a meeting to open a pickle jar that's all."

"For the third time Woody, I didn't know you were in a meeting with the DA and if I did you know I wouldn't of called you. Why did you come running from a meeting anyway huh?"

"Because you said it was an emergency!" he countered, pointing. "I specifically told you emergencies are, a. lots of blood, b. death c. process servers d, FEDS. You know that we've gone over it, now Jo, repeat it to me." She rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

"Lots of Blood, Death, process servers, and FEDS... happy now?" she said dully.

"ecstatic, see you in a few hours, remember, emergency only!" he reminded her as he made his way down the hall.

"Yes sir." She whispered under her breath sarcastically, giving him a mocking salute.

"Jordan." A voice said coolly behind her, causing her to jump. "Be nice." Garret said in his usual sardonic way. Jordan gave him a lopsided smile as he patted her on the shoulder before walking into his office and shutting the door.

Angela sat at her brand new desk, computer up and running, coffee steaming hot, sitting precariously on the edge of the metal tabletop. Pictures sat in a box at her feet, she was ready to personalize her new 'living quarters' as Woody liked to put it, but couldn't bring herself to open that box, filled with memories that had long since been denied the right to come back to the depth of her being. Kewaunee was worlds away, a life she and Woody had both renounced a long time ago. Slowly she opened the box.

It was pictures of herself, Woody, Thomas, her ex husband, Annie, and Gracie. Gracie, Angela's daughter, she was maybe three when the picture was taken. Sitting on her 'Uncle Wood's lap in her pink pajama's her strawberry hair pulled back, smiling feverishly, her sickly white skin a major comparison against Woody's tanned skin.

She smiled setting the picture smack dab in the middle of her desk, picking up the fallowing picture. She, Annie, Woody and Cal. Cal had his arm around Woody, Woody was trying desperately to extract himself from his brothers grip. Annie was covering her face with her hand but smiling, her hair mussed from the great lakes air. And Angela, was up on Woody's back, her legs wrapped around his waist, her chin resting on the top of his head. She laughed in soft remembrance. 'Lord how old were we there?" she thought to herself, 'sixteen, seventeen maybe." She amended they were seniors in high school.

It had been a long time since there departure from the watchful eyes and town gossip that came with living in Kewaunee, it had just been a pit stop on this highway they were traveling at the same time once. Gracie was Angela's light, her fire, without her there was no reason for getting up in the morning. Thom, he was sweet, but always second best to Kyle, another crazy highschool friend, but the love of her life.

It was amazing she made it out alive, headlines in the paper the next morning read.

_"Four teenagers lives cut short in an instant, when their car struck by drunk driver."_

No one ever saw it coming, the light was green, didn't that mean it was safe to go? Why was it that every time someone crosses a street they expect to make it to the other side? Because sometimes you don't. She had been driving. She was the designated driver that night. And she had been wearing her seatbelt... she survived, without scars, without wounds, or at least that were visible.

Woody had come to the hospital that night, three in the morning, in his pajama's, he was fifteen years old, it still amazed Angie how little he had changed since then, the same ole' caring Woody that he had always been.

That night he let her cry on his shoulder, for her Kyle, the poet with the beautiful handwriting, just the same way he had always let her cry on his shoulder. The day she was getting married and got cold feet, the day Thom left her, the day she had Gracie, the day Gracie died. He would always have that heart of gold, there for you eternally.

Then in a moment, a blink of an eye, he was gone, she never really remembered much of the days leading up to his mysterious disappearance, all she remembered was him going to talk to sheriff Cody, that was unusual, Dean Cody despised Woody. Woody always did his best to be nice to the stout sheriff, not only his girlfriends dad, but both his and Angela's boss. He heard shouting, then Woody pushed opened the door in a fury. As he stormed by he knocked a picture off of his desk in anger, it lay shattered and broken on the floor.

Three days later she came home to find a message on her answering machine, she knew it was Woody, no one had seen him since his and Sheriff Cody's confrontation. His mom was worrying. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pushed the button.

_"Yo Angie, listen, I... uh, I had to get away, I'm in Chicago right now, could you tell Ann I'm sorry for everything, I just couldn't do that to her... I wouldn't do that to her. You know I suck at goodbyes so I'm going to make this short, so um, thank you Angie, for always being there for me, I won't forget it kid... I'll give you a call when I get to where I'm going... I promise, see yah punk."_

Punk, that was his name for her, only he was allowed to call her that. Angie smiled to herself as she set the last picture up on her desk, the frame fixed, but she kept the glass inside as a reminder that things could never be the same. It was Annie and Woody, him hugging Annie close to him, kissing the top of her head, her smiling into his chest. A lot of time had passed, and things would never go back, but now she could find some sibilance of clarity that she had been searching for endlessly for four years.

"Hey Mac!" Woody announced himself as he stood in her doorway, her face instantly brightened, a young, pretty nurse sat at the edge of her bed, laughing, the little girl was sitting up, her bruises were more gruesome in the Florissant lighting of the sallow white, colorless hospital room. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders, framing her pallid face and frosty blue eyes.

"Hi Woody!" he smiled at the girls eagerness; she giggled at the antic's of the yellow sponge on her TV. "Have you ever watched sponge bob?" she asked merrily, popping a bit of jello in her mouth.

"Yeah he's a riot huh?" she nodded her head vigorously in agreement, sending her tresses flying. He relented, swallowing the lump in his throat, closing his eyes, now was the time to ask her. "Kid, I need to ask you a question, and its okay if you can't answer right now."

He held out the picture for the little girl to inspect. "Mackenzie do you know her?" he saw her eyes grow wide, the picture shook in her tiny hands, she looked up at him softly.

"That's Cory and her Mommy, Christy, Christy and my Mama we're friends, until my Mama died, then it was me, Christy and Cory, then auntie Christy died, then it was Me and Cory... is Cory okay? Is she hurt?" the little girls mind was flying, she felt the room spin violently. Memories of her fried whirling threw her small brain at a mile a minute. She clutched the hospital bed with a sweaty palm. "Did he get her?" she asked in a small voice, shaking viciously. Woody glanced up with fear at the monitor that now beeped furiously, her blood pressure was growing, as she was breathing quicker. Woody stroked her hair back and told her everything was okay, he also asked who he was.

"Who is he Mac? Who is he?" he asked despritely as nurses crowded around him.

"The Voice." She whispered before a nurse led him away.


	5. Sweet dreams my beloved girl, don't leav...

Mac was resting restlessly, her small body tossing and turning. Woody hated seeing her like that, to see a little girl that young so broken. In a way, he loved that little girl, even if he only knew her for a half a week. Jordan sat with him in the whitewash hallway of Boston General, listening to the rasping of the oxygen. She saw a unmistakable pain in his eyes, a few times she opened her mouth to talk to him, but no words would come out. She could only watch when he stood and paced the length of the hallway, pausing in front of her door, to look at her sleeping frame.

"You've gotten attached to her." Jordan mused, smiling softly.

"Yeah... I guess." He whispered softly, watching as her chest rose and fell softly in time with the beeps of the monitors. "They sedated her, she was trying to pull out her IV's." he explained, hugging his arms close to him and leaning against the doorframe.

"I know." She replied absentmindedly, "Hey Wood, I'm going to head back to the morgue, see if Nigel has had any success on finding 'The Voice." He nodded, not really paying attention.

As she turned to leave, he looked up at her departing figure, she looked small, like Mac, just this fragile person, pretending to be so much more stronger than they are actually.

"Hi Mac." He whispered, coming in to sit by her, she didn't stir, just kept sleeping peacefully. "Listen, I don't know if you could hear me, but I have something to tell you. I promise you I will find who did this to you, they will pay...you deserve to find out who did this to you."

"Ah, Beav.?" A voice asked from the door, it was Angela, her eyes glittering, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, this better be good Angie." He stated, standing.

"That Nigel guy, he's good, got a hit from this database that list street names for convicted criminals. She held out a file for him to inspect. "Meet Benny "The Voice" Perez. Biggest Pimp from New York to Philly, apparently Christine Taylor was one of his girls, Lily found Mackenzie's paperwork, her mother is Laura Logan, gave birth to Mac in 1998, she was also a prostitute in the greater New York area." Her voice turned grave as she pulled Woody farther down the hall. "I got a call from the Fed's. Apparently, Benny has been under surveillance for kidnapping his hooker's kids, smuggling them to his hometown of Mexico City, and selling them." Woody stood stunned, he wiped a hand across his face, in a sudden outburst he slammed his fist into the wall, forcing Angie to jump back, she had never seen Woody get this emotional, he had always kept his personal life and his professional life separate. Until now, she noticed the way he looked at Jordan, he was becoming to evolved, to deep, his eyes we're growing cold. He turned on his heels and strode towards the elevator.

"Woody where the hell are you going?!" she demanded indignantly, he didn't glance behind him, but she could almost see his face set determinedly.

"I'm going to see if Jordan can tell us anything about where these little girls have been in the last twenty four hours." His cell phone simultaneously started to scream.

"This is Hoyt." He practically screamed into the mouthpiece. His face turned pallid, "Yes sir, I'll be right there."

"What?!" Angela commanded, chasing after him as he punched hard on the elevator button. "Damn it Woody what the hell is it?!"

"There was another girl found murdered, fits the M.O... call the precinct tell them to get twenty four hour surveillance on Mac." Angie stood stunned for a moment, until the elevator chimed, and then she turned and fallowed Woody into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Sorry its so short, thought I should update.


	6. jealosy

Angela stared at the small body lying lifelessly on the ground, one of her hands raised to her lips, another wrapped around her middle protectively. The third one in a week, the press was going to town with it, nausea ran threw her veins suddenly, this Benny guy was sick, he had to be stopped, fast.

"Woody, when is Jordan going to get here?" she asked persistently, kicking him lightly as he sat stooped over the body.

"How the hell should I know, I'm not her keeper." He bit back, she knew he wasn't furious with her, he was frustrated, he wanted to catch the bastard who did this. They all did.

"Everything okay between you and her?" a voice startled them from behind, Devan.

"Uh, yah Dev, things are fine. Devan, this is Angela, Angela this is Devan." Angela nodded politely, but didn't really care for the firey blonde. Something about her she just didn't trust.

"So," Angela said nervously to Woody, twisting a piece of strawberry hair in her fingers. "You excited about Cals wedding?" she asked offhandedly, Woody's head shot up.

"His... what?" he hissed in a dangerously low tone. His eyebrows wagging in surprise, she backed up quickly.

"Uh, did I say wedding?" she whispered, backing up a foot more.

"yes, Ang, yah did." He retorted, staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Well the thing is, he called me three weeks ago and told me his was getting married here in Boston, I just assumed you knew." It was a logical answer, right?

"Excuse me, but I have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about." Devan said to no one in particular. No one heard her. "what am I invisible?"

"Who is he getting married to?" he demanded indignantly. Angela shoveled her toe into the gravel of the driveway.

"Shelby Nixon." She whispered, closing her eyes tight and wincing, waiting.

"That hooker from Milwaukee?" he asked astonished.

"She's not a hooker Woody, she's an exotic dancer." She countered firmly.

"Whatever." He rubbed his hand threw his hair. "Devan, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing... Jordan went out on a call, pile up on the expressway... something like eight fatalities.... What do we got?"

"Katrina Norman, eight, mother prostitute for none other than Benny the voice Perez... only her mother wasn't killed, her mother reported her missing four days ago, in New York." Woody shook his head sadly, quickly silencing himself. "I have to figure out what we are going to do with Mackenzie, she's out of the hospital tomorrow." Devan looked down at him sadly.

"You really like her huh?"

"She's a good kid." He stated, she smiled, brushing a hand threw his hair.

"You're cute Hoyt." She chuckled to herself. "all fatherly." He smacked her lightheartedly on the shoulder as he stood. Only then did he realize how close they stood together, shoulder touching shoulder, she looked down sheepishly.

Suddenly someone pushed their way between them joltingly.

"What do we have?" Jordan asked with mock offhandedness as she stood inbetween them, out of breath. Woody had to stifle a laugh.

"Katrina Norman, her mom was a prostitute for psycho Benny Perez." She nodded her head gravely.

"Dear god... okay, I'll have more to tell you when we get back the morgue." Devan and Woody shared a derisive look and made there way back to the car.

"So, uh, Wood." Jordan yelled, catching up to Woody.

"Yeah Jo?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Trying to figure out what to do with Mac." He stated leaning against his car. "I don't know where she's going to stay."

"Have her stay with you." Jordan suggested as her cell phone went off.

"Cavanaugh." Jordan said into the sleek silver phone laced between her gloved hands.

"Yeah, love just got out of trace with that filmy substance on Cory Taylor's feet, its cement, finely powdered cement. ; like what you'd find at a construction sight, I ran it threw the computer and the closest construction sight to where the body was found is an abandoned hotel being renovated... on Church and Neal." Nigel said happily.

"Nigel you rock!" Jordan laughed as she hung up. When she turned around Woody and his car was gone. She looked up at the sky, how grey and barren it looked. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Some part of her missed Woody, and the innocents he used to carry around with him like a pocket watch, always there in his back pocket when he needed it.

The sun was obscured by the stark, gun barrel grey sky, the cold always made her miserable. It reminded her of her mother... and her murder, yet it was a bittersweet emotion it made her remember the good as well. The smell of chocolate chip cookies on a cold day, the way they used to walk in the mornings, together, just them. Before her father awoke, They used to talk about things that were important, sometimes they'd talk about nothing at all. Her mother would bundle her up in her fall coat and mittens. And they'd drink hot cocoa with marshmallows and cinnamon sticks. They'd sit on benches in the park down the street and feed the squirrels. Her mother would tell her stories of when she was a little girl. They may not have been important memories then, now, she was so glad to have them stored away.

The wind blew by, bringing the faint smell of salt and sea. She smiled to herself and climbed up into her truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Woody reached his apartment he felt a rush of exhaustion run threw his veins. He couldn't wait to collapse on the couch and go to sleep before picking up Mackenzie, still not sure if he should take her in or not, after all he wasn't her father, but still, she had no where to go. In the end he didn't have to make a decicion, Mackenzie made if for him.

A knock jolted the door, not five mintues after he had fallen asleep. It was riveting, with a groan he stood and drowsily made his way to the front door.

"Yes." He said irritably as he opened the door. He was met by Mackenzie's happy face.

"Hi Woody." She scrambled past him, her face still had the remnants of black and blue bruising on her glowing face.

"Mac?"

"Yes!" she gushed as she flopped down on the couch.

"What are you doing here and second, how did you get here?"

"My grandma brought me here." She said a little sadly, "When she heard I was in the hospital she was going to pick me up and take me to social services, but I asked her to bring me to your address." She kicked her feet, she was soaked from the snow, in her thin clothes, her hair was soggy, which made it look even more massive than it was.

"Okay," he said slowly "do you have any clothes? Have you eaten?" she shook her head both times. He thought carefully. This girl's family refused to take her, When Lily had talked to them they denied they even had a daughter, let alone a granddaughter. But I guess that even the most ashamed of grandmothers had to feel a tad bit of guilt. This girl was completely alone, only seven years old without family, friends... only a detective that had only a working knowledge of kids. He sighed, with a little bit of help from Angie, and the rest of the gang, maybe he could make it work.

"You like McDonalds?" he asked, she nodded with a wide smile. "Okay, first we'll stop by Mervyn's get you a jacket, some clothes... your going to freeze to death." She stood as he opened the door.

"Woody?" she asked as they walked out of his apartment.

"Yes Mac?"

"Can I play with your badge?" she asked sweetly.

"Knock yourself out." He said, handing her his wallet.

"Can I play with your gun?" she asked in the same solicitous voice.

"Oh, Sure Mac." He said in sarcastic voice

"Really!"

"No, nice try though!"


	7. Blackbird

Jordan walked threw the glass doors of the morgue intent on getting something to take her mind off of Woody. When she bumped right into him. Mackenzie was in front of him, chattering happily to a brand new doll, Woody juggling his cell phone and about seven bags.

"No mom if its moving its not dead." He stated, as Jordan came up behind them.

She stifled a laugh, Mac looked up at her, throwing a wide grin, exposing a missing front tooth. Jordan smiled back and waited to hear what was going on.

"If it's hopping around it's _really _not dead." Jordan could no longer suppress her laughter, she almost fell laughing. Woody looked around him in confusion for a moment and sighed when he saw Jordan and Mackenzie laughing behind him. Jordan could hear faint snip its of his conversation.

"Aunt Sarah why didn't you tell me that Cal was getting married." He demanded

"He made me promise not to tell sweetheart... speaking of which honey, why didn't you tell me of that promotion."

"It didn't come up."

"Well your Uncle Tim god rest his soul would have been proud."

"Aunt Sarah, Uncle Tim isn't dead."

"He is to me," she stated staunchly "I'll talk to you later sweetie, I have a pie in the oven. I love you."

"I love you to Aunt, talk to you later," as he flipped his phone shut he turned to meet Jordan's smiling face. She was dressed differently than she was at work, her hair pulled back, wearing jeans and a plain black tee shirt.

"So are you guys having fun?" she asked, the question more pointed towards Mac than Woody.

"Yeah!" she burst out. "Woody bought me some clothes _and _this doll." She spurted, laughing in excitement.

"Cool." Jordan retorted happily looking up at Woody from where she knelt. He smiled back as she stood.

"Hey Jordan why don't you join us... the more the merrier."

She shook her head, but in the end gave in to Mac's incessant begging.

They padded around the store for a few hours, picking stuff out; laughing. And while it was stormy outside, Jordan felt warm straight threw. She now wondered why she was so scared of Woody, why he made her nervous. As she watched him with Mac, she suddenly realized that, if they had a child together, it would look remarkably like Mac. Mac set a hat on Woody's head; Jordan had to giggle along with the little girl. He looked like a complete idiot.

Snow blanketed the outside; the pure white quilt glinted in the streetlights. Mac skipped along threw the snow, sending a slew of powdery snow raining down on Woody and Jordan. "Calm down Kid." Woody ordered as she ran ahead of them.

"She's absolutely adorable." Jordan said, laughing.

"Yeah, she is."

"That was your Aunt on the phone earlier." They were each bundled up in there winter coats and mittens, cups of coffee warming their hands.

"What did she say when you told her about Mac." Jordan asked raising a eyebrow.

"I think she said something a long the lines of 'Who the hell would give you a kid!" Woody said mockingly. Jordan chuckled. Woody looked at her as if for the first time.

Her hair was wet with snowflakes, her cheeks red from the cold, her skin white though. She caught him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, "Just forget about it."

"No... what?" she persisted

"No, really, it was stupid." He said, shoveling his toe into the snow.

"No, what?" she insisted doggedly.

"NO!" he said more firmly, she poked him in the stomach one, causing him to lean down. He was ticklish.

"I swear to god farm boy, if you don't give it up, I _will_ tickle you." She threatened with a smile.

"Okay, Okay." He smiled, stopping grabbing her arm to face him. "I was wondering if one night we could have dinner."

"Sure." Jordan said nodding.

"I mean as more than friends Jo."

She shook her head warningly. "I'm not so sure farm boy, we already tried that once remember." She countered, the truth of it frustrated him.

"I know Jo, I'm not asking for a huge commitment, I'm not asking for a ring or a promise or anything. Just dinner, please." He begged, getting down on one knee in the snow, sticking out his bottom lip playfully.

"Alright, alright, just don't do that, its embarrassing." She stated, "Now stand up before someone see's you like that." He stood up, snow covering his pants.

"Jordan!" Mac came bounding up, her hot cocoa in her gloved hand. "can I give it to him now!" she pleaded. "Please!"

"Okay, Okay," Jordan said as the girl tugged on her hand.

"What?" Woody asked with his classic 'don't have a clue' face. Mac held out a small blue velvet box for him to open. "what could it be?" he asked with a grin.

Shaking the small box once he opened it, pulling out a simple chain necklace with a pendent.

"Its Saint Jude patron saint of lost causes..." She explained helpfully with her large smile. "I bought it with my own money" she stated proudly.

"I know, thank you." He said, slipping it over his head. "Now get in the car before you freeze to death." He opened the door for her as she climbed into the passenger side and buckled herself in. Jordan and Woody stood outside the car for a awkward second, just looking into each others eyes.

"Well goodnight Jordan." Woody said, hugging her.

"Goodnight Woody, hey, Tomorrow's my day off, how about you?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking that maybe you, me and Mac could do something... like go to the park maybe."

"Sure." He said a little more excitedly than he meant.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." She said, a little more excitedly than she meant.

They stood there for another awkward moment before he climbed into his car and drove away.

Jordan stood there for a few seconds longer before trudging across the parking lot to her own car. Before she climbed into her aged El Camino, she paused, looking up at the sky, all grey and cloudy, yet she could see the tint of the silver blue moon, right past the haze of the fog. It was there, she just couldn't see it yet.


	8. A simple cup of coffee

Mackenzie and Woody filed into the video store. Woody wanted to make her as comfortable as possible, after all, she had been through a major trauma, and now she was living with a complete stranger.

"Alright, pick out a movie." Woody stated, she smiled up at him and took off, skipping threw the store.

"How you doing Wendy." He said to the cashier. "Could I have a 2 liter bottle of pepsi and a large bag of popcorn please."

"Woody! Can I get Dirty Dancing?" she asked holding out the plastic box.

"What? Why don't you pick out something that normal kids watch, like Lion King?"

"Those movies suck." She pouted

"Watch your language... put it up on the counter." She reached up to set it on the counter but couldn't reach it. Woody picked her up and set her gingerly down on the slick countertop.

"What's up with you and Jordan?" she asked with a knowing wink.

"Its not what's up with me and Jordan its what isn't between me and Jordan." He said cryptically. She cocked her head to get a better look at him.

"Don't worry Woody, it'll get better." She said with a cheerful nod of her head.

"Thanks kid." She giggled as he turned to walk away, leaping onto his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Nigel, those Tox screens ready?" Angela asked from the doorway of trace evidence.

"Not yet Love," Nigel stated, swiveling in his chair to look at her. She sighed in a world weary way, and slumped.

"Nigel, we have to catch this guy before he kills another innocent kid." She was on the verge of tears. Nigel fidgeted nervously.

"All this waiting is killing you love, why don't we go get a cup of coffee, take are minds off of it." Normally, she would have turned anyone down, but this guy was different. He was sweet, and a little different, and God knew she wanted different when she came to Boston.

"Okay." She said faintly as he held out his arm for her to take in a gentlemanly way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how long have you known Woodrow again?" he asked as they walked down the ice slicked sidewalk. Dodging men in leather jackets, and housewives with shopping bags.

"Since we were five, we met on the first day of kindergarden." She explained, twisting a raspberry tea colored strand of hair threw her fingers nervously. "And we've been friends ever since..." Nigel smiled as he guided her threw the crowd.

"He's been getting awfully close to Jordan these past few years." Nigel clarified as they crossed the street.

"I'll bet, they seemed kind of on edge."

"Well they haven't been getting along that well lately, turns out Jordan has been using him as a personal assistant." He chuckled, "guess he didn't go threw the academy to open pickle jars."

"Guess not..." Angela stopped to get a better look at the lanky Englishman. "You know, he described all of you perfectly."

"Say what?"

"He told me all about all of you... he really likes you guys." She walked on.

"Wish I could say the same about you... he never mentioned he was friends with such a beautiful young lass such as yourself." He commented with a slight blush.

"Why Doctor Townsend, I do believe you are blushing." She pointed out with a smirk. "He wouldn't talk about Kewaunee, would he... It was a long time ago what happened."

"What happened?" Nigel asked softly, pulling on her arm to stop her quickening pace.

"When we were in Kewaunee, I was Married, I had a daughter... but she died, a long time ago." Nigel looked at the leggy red head with new eyes. She was beautiful, there was no question about that. But her emerald eyes, there sparkle, he had though once to be the sparkle of a woman's happiness, was the glint of unshed tears. He could see her breath, each icy breath that escaped from her lips. Maybe it was her lips, each were painted candy apple red. Her skin was like milk, yet, her cheeks pink as the morning sky. They were standing close, too close; the thick wool jacket that hung down to her ankles was only buttoned down half way exposing the nylon swathed thigh that brushed against his leg. Or maybe it was her hair, how lovely the strawberry colored fall of hair looked as she curled it nervously around her lean finger. Whatever the reason, he simply leaned down and kissed her.

She melted in his arms as he pulled her close gently. It had been a long while since she had been kissed, let alone kissed that passionately. Thomas, after they were married, seemed distant, and aloof.

Nigel backed away after they broke apart, not sure if he'd get a knee in the groin or not. He could still taste her, she tasted like sugar cookies. But to his surprise, she smiled, and tucked her willowy arm in the crook of his arm. As they walked to the star bucks across the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mackenzie walked out of the bathroom in her brand new plaid pajama's, her dark hair hung in wet clumps down her back. When she came in, the bed in Woody's sleeper sofa was made up. Clean white sheets and soft blankets, pillows with crisp, new pillowcases. This was more than she had in her life, her and her mother were close, but money was scarce and they didn't always have a place to sleep.

"I hope this is okay, you have fresh sheets and pillowcases, there's the TV, movies in the VCR all you have to do is press play." He nodded nervously, "Theirs always food in the kitchen... I'll leave you alone to settle in." As he walked past her, she caught his wrist in her small hand.

"Woody, my mom used to brush my hair before we went to bed... will you brush my hair?" Woody nodded and sat on her bed, she climbed into his lap and snuggled down into the blankets, for the first time in her life she felt at home... and warm. The brush made smooth, steady strokes threw her dense, almost violet colored hair. She had the remote in her hand, soon she was watching TV while he brushed threw the knots in her hair. It felt good to have something normal back.

Her hair smelled like baby shampoo, like Gracie's hair. Little Gracie Hayden, his 'Niece', she would stay with him when things between Angela and Thomas got bad. When she died in that Car wreak, everyone thought that the world had ended. He remembered Angela's screams, running at Thomas and lunging at him with all her might.

"You Killed my Baby!" she had sobbed, as Woody pulled back. In one more weak attempt to lunge. She turned and sobbed into Woody's chest. "He killed my baby."

When he looked up, Mackenzie was fast asleep, her eyes shut tightly, her breathing even.

"Goodnight kid." He whispered, climbing out from underneath her very carefully. He turned to look at her once more; she had shifted and was cuddling up to her pillow. With that he turned off the TV and lamp, and collapsed on his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm read 4:39 in bright red letters, when Woody awoke to screaming. Deafening screams, they seemed to shake the whole apartment. Grabbing his gun from the nightstand instinctively, and making a B-line for the living room, found Mackenzie, sweat dripping from her face. She was sitting up in bed, her eyes clinched shut, her arms held out like a small child. And she was screaming.

He set his gun down on the side table, and hurried to her. Wrapping his arm around her, he shook her softly.

"Mac... Mac, wake up honey!" her eyes opened, and she looked around in cofusion.

"What happened." She asked in a quiet voice.

"You had a bad dream that's all." He said soothingly, rubbing circles in her back.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"Of course Kid." He whispered as she buried her head into his chest.


	9. Friends come and go, but family endures

Note: Sorry if this story goes a little slow, school and all. Thank you to Iara and anyone else who reviews. I thrive off of reviews!

Disclaimer: You all know what comes next.

Woody lagged behind as Mac skipped excitedly threw the morgue, looking this way and that, awing at the busyness of the entire building. He could see Angela and Nigel talking in the doorway to Trace Evidence. Angela gave him a nod, he noticed she was wearing; a hiked up plain black skirt, knee high boots and black tank top.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively. She sighed, and rolled her eyes, handing him the autopsy report on Katrina Norman.

"What you act like you've never seen me out of my bulletproof vest Wood."

"You're wearing boots." He commented with a chuckle. She smacked him on the arm playfully. Mac was making her introductions, she certainly wasn't shy.

"Hi." She stated proudly to Bug, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Mac."

"Nice to meet you Mac, I'm Bug." He said back, shaking her hand firmly and stifling a giggle.

"Bug?" she asked quizzically.

He gave a small laugh, "Yeah." He pointed to the wall with the wide array of Bugs and beetles. "I like bugs."

"Hey Kid, why don't you have Lily take you into her office for a moment, she has butterscotch candy and some pretty cool old records I bet you'd like to see." Woody suggested, Mac almost ran into Lily's office. Lily looked irritated for a moment, then realized his game and smiled. As she turned to walk out, he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Lil, she had a nightmare the other night... and I was wondering if you could kind of talk to her for me... just, see if she's okay, I'm not really good at that sort of thing." He begged. She smiled a classic Lily Lebowski smile and nodded cheerfully.

Once both girl and woman were out of the room, and the door tightly shut, Woody turned to Jordan, Nigel and Angela, who sat with grim looks, set in their faces. Woody looked once more at the autopsy report, when he looked up he wiped his face with his hand angrily.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded huffily, waving the file in the air for emphasis.

Jordan opened her mouth to speak, but Woody finished her sentence for her.

"I want you to get back into that autopsy room and find out what happened to this little girl!" he was almost shouting now, Jordan looked wide eyed at her feet. Suddenly took a deep breath, as if calming himself. Nigel glanced at Angela, who turned white as a ghost and took a wary step back. "I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing the bridge of his nose methodically. _Like he did when Gracie died_, Angela thought to herself. Funny how a small mannerism can bring back such a flood of memories so deep all Angela could do was blink.

"I know you wanna catch this guy Wood." Jordan started in a flat tone. Something in Woody stiffened. _Who was she to talk to me like that_ Woody thought to himself bitterly. _She can go to the ends of the earth for a case and drag anyone down with her. But I'm not allowed to get emotional on a case?_

He turned and walked out.

Jordan and Nigel looked stunned, Nigel stared at Angela with a innocent expression. She held up her finger once and mouthed 'one minute.' She began to chase after Woody.

"What in the hell is your problem?!" She demanded, quickening her pace with the detective. His strides remained even, he didn't glance behind him once and he didn't answer. "Damn it Woody I asked you a question." She announced. He suddenly froze, and whirled around. His blue eyes darkened like a storm over the sea.

He just remained silent, looking at Angela standing in her knee high boots, her black tank top that rested right above her hips and her low riding skirt. She looked lovely, with her red hair pulled up into a simple twist, her red lipstick a bright contrast to her fair skin. He just looked at her with something approaching distaste.

"Come on Mac, lets go!" The little girl scrambled out from Lily's office, her pockets filled with candy. Angela stared at him doggedly awaiting her answer.

"Have a nice time tonight Angie, you look terrific." He smiled brightly and winked knowingly. He could see Nigel standing in the doorway, he smiled at him.

"Hey Nige, she has handcuffs." Mac pulled on his arm impatiently, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Gee Woodrow, I often wonder if this was how you left Annie in Kewaunee." She snapped spitefully, "Now I know." He turned to bark some come back at her, but she was walking away, her leather boots making soft swishing noises in time with her movement.

"What was that all about Uncle Woody?" Mac asked softly. "Why was Aunt Angie yelling at you?" She had taken to calling Woody, 'uncle' and took to calling Angela, Jordan and Lily her 'aunts'.

"Because I am an idiot." He said as the elevator doors shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel opened the door graciously for Angela as they entered The Pouge.

"Classy." She said, whisling low in admiration as she took a wide sweeping look of the well lit bar. "We didn't have anything like this in Kewaunee... the only bar for miles was Joe's and that consisted of a keg and a pool table." Nigel chuckled.

"Well love, The Pouge is the finest pub in Boston, ask anybody." Angela glanced around the room, spotting Bug throwing darts and Jordan behind the bar, then Lily over by the jukebox. She turned to Nigel in confusion.

"Do you people ever leave each others side's." He chuckled and helped her off with her coat.

"Love, in the end friends may come and go, but family endures." Angela pondered that as Nigel came up to her with two shots.

"Well Cheers." He stated as they each downed their shots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me about your little girl." Nigel demanded as they ate. She chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before reaching into her purse and pulling out her wallet. A small eight by ten was in the front. A small girl sitting on Angela's lap. He whisled wolfishly when he saw that Angela's hair was longer. Then he smiled to let her know he was joking. Then he noticed That Woody was sitting next to her, with a graceful young lady sitting on his lap, there heads bowed together, she looked gaunt and lean compared to Woody's muscular frame. There was another man, standing in the back, his eyes boring into the camara.

"Who is that pretty bird?" he asked pointing to the woman perched on Woody's lap.

"Annie, Woody's ex fiancée" she said casually. Nigel nodded carelessly, but inside he was thinking of all the ways he could get Woody back for what he had said to Jordan that day. "It hit him hard when they broke up, that's the main reason he's in Boston."

"And this Bloke?" she flinched.

"Thom, My Ex-husband." With that she downed the rest of her champagne.


	10. Weddings and Apologies

6

"Sweet bike Townsend." Angela whistled low as he handed off her cup of coffee. He nodded with excitement.

"I know, isn't it? Got it in New Jersey." She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"New Jersey?"

"Yeah, what's wrong love?" he inquired

"Nothing at all, just didn't quite picture you as the New Jersey type." He chuckled, running a hand threw his hair.

"Well I had to travel for her, but it was worth it... ladies love it." Just as those words left his lips a large truck came barreling down the road, send a slew of slushy snow into Nigel.

Angela stifled a laugh, "Ladies love this huh?" she couldn't help herself, she let out a breathless giggle. She wasn't sure why she was attracted to Nigel, maybe he had the dark mysteriousness and yet he was so total open and fun. He reminded her of Kyle, her poet. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah, ladies love this." He smiled sheepishly, his hair hung in wet clumps, she smiled.

"I have a towel at my place." She said suggestively, he raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to come up?" she whispered, not sure if she was doing the right thing. He looked nervous but nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Woody trudged up the stairs, this wasn't a good day. The elevator was broken, so it seemed hundreds of people were left to march up the seemingly endless stairwell. And the day didn't improve when he saw Angela, Chief Smith and DA Walcott waiting for him at his desk. He took a deep breath before entering the "snake pit."

"Alright, what did I do now?" he demanded, Angela noted the dark circles under his eyes, and the fact that he was wearing the same shirt as the night before.

The police chief spoke up first. "Nothing Hoyt, now please sit down."

"We understand that your taking care of the witness, Mackenzie Logan?" DA Walcott chimed in her usual cheerless way.

"Yeah, she's staying at my apartment, she had no where else to go." He said defensively.

"We need her Detective, she is the only witness in this case, the press is badgering us for a suspect and the only one that we have has seemed to drop of the face of the earth... Detective Hoyt, we need to question her as soon as possible... while this is fresh in her memory." Woody had never heard Rene Walcott trying to be so nice to him before, usually she didn't speak to him, and when she did she was calling him incompetent. He leaned forward.

"I can't believe you're asking me this... no way, hasn't she gone threw enough trauma, she's already having nightmares almost every night, I'm not going to have her relive it for a bunch of strangers... and so what if she did, what happens when we find the guy, you going to make her testify in court... NO WAY." DA Walcott's face suddenly turned livid red, Woody quickly added, "Ma'am," To his firm decline.

"Listen Detective, I have spent hours reviewing this case, we have nothing... not a hair, not a fingerprint... not so much as a fiber of evidence, all we have is that little girl and we will get her statement, with or without your consent, because, Detective Hoyt, you are not her legal guardian." Woody smiled coldly.

"Not yet." He shot back, standing, looking into Chief Smiths eyes. "Can I go now?" The Police Chief shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

As Woody barreled down the hallway, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he whirled around defensively, ready to take a swing at anyone. When he saw it was Angela, he breathed out.

"Easy there champ." She joked. They stood there for an awkward second. "I think you should let them talk to her Woody, maybe she'll remember something." He shook his head.

"She doesn't remember anything... we've gone threw it, all of it. The last thing she remembers is getting out of a black car."

Angela looked at him with wide eyes. "Just let them talk to her.... It might help." He nodded slowly.

"Alright." He said with a resigning sigh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Woody looked on as DA Walcott and Annie Capra interviewed Mac. He only let them near her after they promise twenty times to be gentle, and if she wanted to stop to let her stop. He didn't look up when he heard the door open.

"Surprising how easily it comes huh." Angela whispered knowingly.

"What?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Mac.

" The worrying...listen Woody, I wanted to apologize..." he cut Angela off.

"Don't you dare." He whispered. "I need to apologize.... I acted like an ass, I shouldn't have said that... I was just frustrated you know." He stated, he heard the door open, Jordan was looking at them both warily. He hated that look in her eyes, he wanted to take it away, turn back time.

"I never should have said that about Annie... and I am sorry." She turned to stare out at the two way mirror. "You know, someone told me that in the end, friends may come and go... but family endures, and Woody like it or not, you're my family." He was silent for a long moment, before he turned and looked at Angela.

"I don't believe that... In the end, nothing endures Angie, not family, not love... not even death." She nodded her head slowly and patted his arm.

"Maybe your right Woody, maybe your right."

"Maybe." He said in a happier tone. "What are you talking about I am right woman." He joked cockily. His smile diminished when he saw Jordan, who had been silent all this time. He walked up to her, remaining a safe distance away from her.

"I owe you an apology... Jordan, I am so sorry, I should have never spoken to you like that." He scooted a bit closer to her as Angela softly walked out.

She nodded her head in agreement. "You were a ass, and I do deserve an apology." She stated self-righteously.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, running his hands down her arms. She sighed in a world weary type of way.

"Alright... your forgiven if you by me lunch... not at that greek place we had last week... terrible food."

"Deal!" he said excitedly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Mackenzie complained, walking out of the bathroom in her purple dress. Woody laughed when he saw the curl in her lip.

"Because its my brothers wedding! And my Aunt has to meet you... and my Aunt is the antichrist." He stated as he tied his tie. "Now, let me have a look at you." He asked as she turned around slowly. Angela had spent the better part of the morning with Mackenzie's hair. Half was clipped back, with curly wisps framing her face. She flopped down on the easy chair in the corner of the room. Only then did he notice she was still wearing her sneakers.

"What happened to the new shoes I bought you?" he stipulated

"There in the living room." She said with a groan.

"Well put them on... Angela and Nigel are gonna be here any minute."

"No, I hate them."

"Well then why did you have me buy them for you?" he asked

"You told me to pick out some dress shoes so I did." She countered.

"Go put them on."

"Yes sir!" she said mockingly. He looked at her surprised.

"I have got to stop letting you hang out with Jordan." He said as she walked out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So this is the Hoyt family!" Nigel said as they entered the church. After several hours of arguing with Cal, Woody had a seat at the wedding. Cal hadn't wanted him at the wedding because "Work was all Woody thought about." Woody agreed his cell phone would stay off, but unknown to Cal, Woody had his pager on him.

"I know, sad isn't it... since Cal moved to Boston it seems the Hoyts are everywhere, I don't even know half are family members." Woody said with a frown.

"Here comes the devil herself." Angela whispered as Woody's mother walked up to them. She was dressed in her horrid bridesmaid dress of seafoam green.

"So this is the infamous Mackenzie." She said, leaning down to look at Mac with judgemental eyes.

"Is that Woody's Mum?" Nigel whispered into Angela's ear.

"No she's his aunt Sarah... she's either that, or the precursor to the second coming." She whispered.

"Angela," Woody's aunt said condescendingly. "How are you?"

"Good Mrs. S. how are you?" Angela stated coldly.

"Oh... I'm as good as can be expected."

"I bet Woody could use a drink." Angela suggested in a flat tone as Woody turned to face her.

Woody could indeed." He said pleadingly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cal and Shelby stood at the alter, Shelby was dressed in a beautiful white strapless gown, her white/blonde hair covered in a simple veil. Cal and Shelby were just about to say there vows... when it happened.

Woody's pager went off.

Angela groaned from the other side of the alter. Woody smiled sheepishly, even as Nigel and Mac, who were sitting together in a back pew, shrugged there shoulders.

_9-1-1_

"Sorry." He said as he grabbed Mac from the crowd and ran down the steps and out the door. He knew it was Jordan, but he had to go to her. He could hear his aunt complaining even as he drove away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay...I'm here what!" he demanded as he entered Jordan's office, out of breath, dressed in his tux, his tie loosened around his neck.

"Gee Farm Boy, no need to get all dressed up... I have something really important to tell you... but first can you hand me that book." She asked, pointing to a thick white textbook on the top shelf.

"Sure." He said handing it down to her effortlessly.

"Okay, I wanted to tell you that we found a hair on Katrina Norman's body ... but it was hers." Woody looked down, fire growing in his face. Jordan backed up slowly.

"You had to call me out of a wedding for THAT!!!!" he demanded.

"You were in a wedding, why did you come!" she retorted

"Because you told me it was an emergency!!!"

"Bug and Nigel are always happy to do this type of stuff for me." She replied with vigor.

"But I don't live in the palace and serve the evil queen!" Woody shouted back. Rubbing his neck tiredly. "Please Jordan; tell me, what _is_ an emergency."

She sighed. "Death, FEDS, process servers, lots of blood." She recited from memory.

"Very good..." he was about to sit down when Lily entered, her face white.

"Woody, I've been looking for you every where... I think you should come with me... its about Mac and her nightmares, you ran out on me kinda quick and we never got to talk about it."


	11. Chasing Mackenzie

Note: I'm going back and editing some of the chapters so it fits with the series, (like his mother dying & his father being shot) because they were alive, so if you read future chapters, and think 'what the heck?' don't worry your not crazy expect the corrections in the coming week.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily and Woody walked soberly threw the morgue, Lily was silent the first few minutes of there trek down the hallway. Finally she asked.

"How did Mac's interview go?"

Woody shook his head. "She fought with Walcott tooth and nail." He chuckled softly.

"She's a pistol Wood, hope you can handle her." She mused, stopping to feign interested at the Boston Skyline.

"Yeah, so do I.... Lily, tell me what she said in there." He demanded subtly.

"You know I can't tell you what she said, and given I'm not a child physiologist... but I have a feeling that she may seem alright now because it hasn't hit her yet... but I see signs of post traumatic stress disorder Woody... I suggest sending her to a professional, at least counseling." She suggested patting woody consolingly on his shoulder. "She's a good kid, she likes you." He smiled, thinking of what he had received in the mail that morning. A form to make him her legal guardian, sitting unsigned on his desk at home.

"Thank you Lily." He said as she walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Jordan, are you doing anything tonight?" Woody asked trying to sound like he didn't care one way or the other. He fidgeted nervously as he sat at home, talking with her on a cell phone seemed easier than to ask her in person.

"Like you have to ask... I don't do anything." She said as they walked down the hallway, her nose buried in a file.

"Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to go on that dinner tonight, I promise, no Greek food." He said, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants pocket. She could almost see him fidgeting nervously.

Mackenzie made a mocking kiss face at Woody silently teasing him, he swatted her away playfully.

"Uh," she stammered, stalling for as long as she could. "Tonight sounds great... you like Chinese?" she asked surprised at how nervous she sounded.

He smiled wide, pointing at Mackenzie in triumph. "Does tonight at seven sound good?"

"Sure," she stammered, shutting her cell phone off. Did she really just agree to a dinner with Woody? She stood stunned and speechless in the hall for a moment.

"Jordan!!!" she rolled her eyes when she heard a familiar voice shout from autopsy room one. "I thought I asked you for the Autopsy report for the Henderson case a half an hour ago! Where the hell is it!!!" Garret yelled, the truth was she had neglected it, she hated paperwork.

"Ah, it's in my office Garret, I'll just go get it!" she slinked away before he could make a smart-alecky retort.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Does this look okay?" Woody asked nervously as he checked himself in the mirror.

"It looks fine." Mackenzie reassured him with a wide smile.

"You look hot Hoyt." Angela chimed in with a distracted voice as she thumbed threw a magazine on his couch. "She'll go crazy." She added as an afterthought.

"Okay." He said taking in a deep breath. "Wish me luck!"

"LUCK!!!" Mackenzie and Angela shouted in unison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I don't know, what do you think about this one... does it make me look like Monica Lewinski? I think I look too Monica." Jordan said fretfully as she smoothed down the simple black cocktail dress. It was strapless, made of elegant silk. Finely handsewen beads graced the bosom.

"Like I said when you tried on the last four dresses, you look Ravishing Love, in anything you pick." Nigel quipped, "Now, are you going to pick it or not?"

"I like it." She stated, putting a hand up to her flat stomach.

"Great, now put on those fabulous stiletto heels you bought, and get the hell out of here before your late." Nigel exclaimed looking pointedly at the clock.

"Holy crap!!" Jordan shouted as she struggled to slip on her shoes. "Thanks Nige, I owe you." And giving the tall Brit a peck on the cheek, she raced out of the double doors.

"I'll just pick up the check then!" he shouted after her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_If he stood me up, god so help me he is dead. _ Jordan thought to herself as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress with trepidation. The resteraunt he picked was lovely. Soft candlelight bounced off of the silk tablecloths, pink and white roses richly decked the tables. She stood glancing around nervously. The hostess asked her if everything was okay, Jordan nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. The music lingered softly in room, mingling with the air as if they were one. Just as she was about to give up, she saw him. Still in his work suit, he didn't look out of the ordinary for him.

Maybe it was the candlelight, maybe it was the music... whatever the reason, he looked so handsome, especially when he smiled at her. Her stomach did a small flip as he stood just a few inches from her. She could feel his breath, hot against her cheek.

"Woody." She said simply as he took her arm in his.

"Jordan," he said, repeating her deadpan tone. "You look fantastic." He whispered into her ear. She nodded, swallowing hard.

"So... so do you." She stammered, mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid. He just chuckled as the hostess lead them to their table. Nervously they ordered their food. Jordan put her wine colored lips up to her glass but she couldn't drink the water. Woody was looking around nervously, looking down at the floor or at the other couples. Something was very wrong, he fidgeted with a napkin anxiously.

"Woody, you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"uh, yeah, I'm- I'm fine, I just... its this case." He whispered, barely audible.

"I know Wood, its getting to us all." His eyes never met hers.

"I'm supposed to remain professional and not allow my personal life to interfere with my professional life... it isn't like me to get so emotional over a case." He berated himself. Jordan could see something underneath the surface of his eyes. Something her father had told her when she was younger, when they were going over a case when she was sixteen or seventeen, rang threw her head.

_Things aren't always what they seem._

She swallowed hard, touching her hand lightly against his. He looked at it, but he had a hallow look.

"I know what its like..." he mumbled softly. Jordan looked confused, her eyebrows furrowed together

"Woody, I'm not following." She whispered softly, rubbing his hand softly.

"She saw her mother lying in a hospital bed, shot to death... I know what that feels like." His voice cracked, but he held his tears inside. "And I can't get the guy... I can't catch the son of a bitch who did it... I can't."

"Woody? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind Jo, its not important." He whispered, straining a smile. Jordan was going to protest, but the waiter appeared with their food. And Woody said no more. But she had a feeling that it wasn't over.

They ate comfortably for a while, Jordan talked mostly, about cases, her life with her father gone, how the bar was. Woody said little, and when he did it was small talk. To Jordan's surprise, she was enjoying herself. When Woody mentioned the word date, she had cringed, she enjoyed Woody's friendship, if she lost him, she wasn't sure what she would do. They had a good thing going, 'dating' would just complicate things.

But she was warming up to the idea of not being alone. Especially on cold mornings, like the day her mother was murdered. It made her miss the warmth of the woman that undeniably carved the way her daughter grew up. The woman she couldn't stop thinking about, but could barely remember.

"So Woody, what's it like in Kewaunee?" she asked, trying to loosen him up and get him to talk. To her surprise, a dark look entered his eyes. He smiled anyways.

"Empty." He muttered simply. With that he stood smoothly. Holding out his hand for her to take. "Now, lets dance." He said, nodding towards the dancefloor. Jordan smiled and stood, he clutched her hand unsually tight, like he was scared that she would leave.

He held wrapped his arms around her waist and she draped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, taking in the smell of him... like fresh soap. What she couldn't see was the look of pure panic on Woody's face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Guess What!" Mac shouted as she burst threw the door of Jordan's office the next morning.

"What?" Jordan asked with enthusiasm, the entire morgue was now used to see the raven haired girl pop up out of nowhere. Woody's 'niece' as they called her was as much a part of the family as Woody was.

"Woody's gonna take me to school! He bought me my uniform and everything!" Angela and Woody came into her office.

"School huh?" Mackenzie nodded vigorously, her smiled widening. Angela gave a full throated laugh.

"I wish I was that happy about going to school." She commented to Jordan before turning to Woody. "I'm going to get back to the precinct, right now, Nigel is trying to trace Katrina again at Walcott's request, man, this case is going nowhere." She commented, looking at him carefully.

"Okay Punk," Woody said, his voice was thick with something indefinable. Angela smiled in remembrance when she thought about his name for her. She had always been called Pumpkin by her family, Woody couldn't say it, so he called her Punkin... after a while, they shortened it to punk. With an unreadable look she left. Passing Nigel on the way out, running her hand down his arm as they passed.

"Alright, you told Jordan, now we gotta go before your late..." Woody said, smiling at her, everything seemed fine, no hint that anything was even wrong the night before.

"Good luck Mac." Jordan said as the girl ran up to her, hugging her tightly. Jordan hugged the little girl back, meeting Woody's eyes and smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm nervous Woody." Mackenzie stated as they stood in the shaded hallway of the school. Wearing her brand new pleated skirt and white starched blouse, her dark hair falling around her shoulders and brown messenger bag resting on her shoulder.

"I know Kid, but you'll be fine, I'll be back at one thirty to pick you up okay." He promised, knelling to brush a strand of dark hair from her face. She looked so sad, it took all Woody had to stand up again. She had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go... I don't like it here, I wanna go home" she pleaded. "Please don't leave me alone." She asked again.

"It'll be okay kid-o, I promise okay... have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?" he reassured her, she shook her head, and before Woody could turn to leave, she had latched on to him, burying her head into his stomach.

"Promise, it'll be okay?" she said.

"Promise." He echoed, before he could say anything else, she had walked into the room with fierce determination. For a long few minutes Woody lingered outside of the closed door, not sure what to do. He ran his hand down his face and to his astonishment, he began to laugh... he wasn't sure why, but he did. Slowly, he walked to his car.


	12. Looking for answers

Note: Okay, its all up-to-date, Woody now has an Aunt Sarah that used to be his mother but I changed it since his mother is dead. A/N: only a few more chapters!!! A/N: interesting but useless bit of info, my history teacher grew up twenty miles from where Woody grew up. Trying to remember that he is not real

Now on with the story!!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Woody sat at Angela Hayden's desk as she sauntered over to him, wearing a tightly sewn dress suit. He immediately saw what she was wearing around her neck. A small pewter fairy charm on black cord wrapped loosely around her neck.

"Hi Ang." He said tiredly. "Nice necklace..." he slouched down even farther in her chair as she self consciously put her hand up and wrapping it around the delicate trinket.

"Its not mine." She said softly. "Its Annie's..." she added as an afterthought.

"I know." He said flatly.

"She gave it to me." Just justified with a uncomfortable look to her feet.

"And I gave it to her." He whispered

"I know." She echoed dully.

He smiled with fake vigor. "Looks good on you though. She smiled thanks.

"What are you doing here Woody?" she asked tapping her fingers against the metal desktop.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast." He said "I have nothing to do until my shift starts at eleven thirty since Mackenzie's at school." She smiled, running a hand threw his hair.

"I wish you could see yourself Woody... she really likes you, yah know." She said knowingly. He smiled and twirled her swivel chair once.

"I actually miss her... she's at school and I miss her." He said with a laugh. Angela nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, I think the reason you guys are so close... you need each other, she needs a family, and you need a friend that knows what its like to loose everything..."

"Are you really bringing up my parents Angie?" he asked staunchly

"No Wood, of course not... all I'm saying is that you need Mac as much as she needs you, she's looking for a father and your looking for someway to bring back something you never had... a childhood."

There was a long moment of silence as Woody thought, finally he said shakily.

"Do you ever think about that night?"

"The night Gracie died... I think about it everyday." She said her voice thick with grief. He leaned in to hug her thin frame.

"I'm sorry Ang. For everything... I wish I could have done more, I wish I stayed in Kewaunee."

"You know Annie wasn't the only one you walked out on when you ran off Wood."

"I know... I know and I'm sorry Punk..."

"But I love you Woody, you're the best friend I could ask for."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Woody what are you doing here?" Jordan asked as Woody sauntered into her office dejectedly. He shrugged his sholders and flopped down on her couch.

"Waiting for Mac to get out of school." He said with a loud, long sigh. Jordan bit her lip in a desprite attempt not to laugh. "What?" he demanded indignantly. She burst out laughing.

"I'm Sorry Wood, Its just... your so sad without her." She said breathlessly between laughs. He looked down at the floor sourly.

"So, what did you find on Katrina Norman? I am getting desperate." Woody muttered.

"Nothing, Man this guy Perez can cover his tracks..." Woody nodded grimly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Angela stared numbly at the picture on her desk, Gracie was smiling, she was always so happy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tensed.

"Love?" she didn't need look behind her. Gingerly she picked up the picture. "are you alright?" to her horror she felt a tear drip down her face. The picture frame began to shake in her hand,

"I miss her Nigel," she whispered softly, tears now pouring down her face.

"I know Love, I know." He assured her, stooping down to kiss her temple. He took her hands in his as she doubled over sobbing, a few nosey detectives stopped to stare. "Nothing to see here." Nigel snapped defensively. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everyday I think about the last thing she told me... bye mama, I'll see you on Tuesday... I'll be waiting for Tuesday for the rest of my life" Eddie Winslow came up to them, standing awkwardly to the side.

"Nige, why don't you take Detective Hayden home?" he asked suggestively. "She can get some sleep and come back later." Nigel nodded and led Angela out of the precinct.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Woody stood looking down at the body of Cory Taylor, a sick feeling of dread coating his stomach. Jordan looked at his face forlornly. "Woody?" she asked with trepidation.

"Yeah?" he asked in a distracted voice.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep or something, go somewhere else this is gonna take a while..." he looked conflicted, like he was reluctant to leave, but nodded.

"A smoothie sounds good." He said still staring at Cory's body.

"Woody?" Jordan asked, her stomach filling with butterflies.

"What?" he turned to face her, as he did, he felt her lips brush against his

ever so softly.

"It'll be okay." She reassured him with a playful smile, turning to walk out of the autopsy room. He remained behind a few moments, just relishing in the smell of her perfume, the way her lips tasted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mackenzie watched her feet as she walked dejectedly from the tall brick building behind her. The first day of school in a new school was always a drag, especially now she was in Boston, she didn't know anybody.

"Mac!" She immediately perked when she heard Woody's voice. "Your chariot awaits you my princess!" he said, opening the car door. Mackenzie took a running leap at him, he was forced to step back to avoid being bowled over.

"Not a good day?" he mused, helping her into the car. She shook her head as she buckled herself into the passenger side door. "Well how bout we head down to the morgue, then, we can go by the park and watch the roller bladers fall down, you into that?" she nodded enthusiastically. He laughed "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Has anyone seen Angie?" Woody asked as he walked threw the doors of the conference room where Jordan and Bug were lounging awaiting Cory Taylor's tox screen.

"Nope, I haven't seen Nige or his Bonny Lass." Jordan said flatly, popping a chip in her mouth.

"Great, well if you guys see her, will you tell her I'm looking for her?" Bug and Jordan both nodded and went back to there silent munching.

Just as Woody was about to leave, Mac burst threw the door, her doll he bought her in tow. "Hi Jordan, Hi Bugman!" she sxclaimed, claiming a seat at the table next to Jordan.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car?" he said flatly looking at her dully.

She nodded vigorously. "You did." She said mockingly.

"Well, why are you here?" he asked.

"Because Uncle Cal and Aunt Shelby said I could come up with them." She said distractedly, Woody raised his eyebrows in panic.

"What about Uncle Cal and Aunt Shelby?"

"Their here." She informed him with a knowing smile.

Before Woody could respond, Cal burst threw the door, a leggy blonde clasped to his hand. "Dude?!" he shot.

"Cal can we talk about this later?" Woody asked uncomfortably.

"You ran out on my wedding!" Cal shouted, Jordan ducked lower sheepishly.

"Hi Mackenzie." Shelby said, leaning down, Mac was silent, judging the beautiful but plastic looking woman. "Is she alright?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, she just doesn't like you, go away." Woody stated sarcastically as the blonde shook her head, sending a wavy tress over her shoulder.

"God Woody, your such a dick." She said morosely.

"Woody, why did you tell me that you couldn't believe she wore white to her wedding?" Mac asked in a curious tone. Woody immediately covered the girls mouth with a sweaty palm.

"Kids." He said in a nervous voice. Behind him, he could hear Bug and Jordan laughing. Shelby straighted herself and raised an eyebrow smoothly, making a suave exit.

"Dude, that's my wife." Cal said flatly, "I'll talk to you about this later... I gotta go." With that, Cal was gone. The door shut with a slam, Woody then released the girl and turned her to face him.

"You want to kill me don't you young lady?" he stated angrily, she only laughed and turned to Jordan.

"Come with us to the park! Please?!" Jordan shook her head and the little girl stuck out her lip pitifully. Jordan relented, nodding and grabbing her purse.

"I call you when the tox screen comes in." Bug supplied, leaning back in his chair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The night air was unsually chilly, but the weather was perfect. The dusk sky was painted with shards of baby blues, jade greens, crisp oranges, lilac and dusty pinks. Mac, who was now dressed in a plain black sweatshirt, jeans, sneakers and baseball cap pulled backwards over her pigtails. She skipped along the brick pathway, kicking up leaves. Woody and Jordan lagged behind, talking to each other.

In the autumn Mackenzie thought most about her mother, the way she talked to her. Now she felt like she could feel her, the way she told her she deserved more than she ever got. Mac pushed a stubborn bang out of her eye and took a rest on a bench, folding her legs beneath her Indian style. Woody came up to her, sitting down, she immediately scooted closer to him, and nestled in his lap for warmth.

"Where's Jordan?" she asked softly, distracted by the stale sunlight pooling in the grassy area's and playground not so far off.

"Getting us some hot dogs from the vendor." She nodded, and stared off at the horizon that seemed to be blocked by the endless array of buildings and skyrises that graced Boston.

"Woody?" she asked looking up at his face. "I miss my mom." She said sadly.

He looked at her softly, brushing that stubborn bang that always seemed to stick to her eye. "I know kid, If it helps I miss my mom too." He murmured understandingly

"What happened to your mom?" she asked, burrowing deeper into him.

"She died when I was really little... and my dad died too, when I was sixteen." She looked down slowly, her face drooping.

"I'm sorry Uncle Woody." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you sorry for Kid, it wasn't your fault."

"Do you promise to always be here Woody." She asked suddenly, it took Woody by surprise.

"Look at me Mackenzie Logan... I will never leave you... I will always be here... I promise."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jordan climbed into the passenger side seat as Mac scrambled into the back, She immediately heard a man's voice screaming over the radio.

"Hoyt! Detective Hoyt!!!!!!"

"This is Hoyt." Woody said immediately, reaching over Jordan to grab his radio... she looked at him nervously as his hand brushed her thigh.

"Man I've been trying you for a half an hour, your right that surviallence on that abandoned construction sight paid off... Benny the voice is there now!"

"Thanks Charlie... Jordan get me my gun out of the glove compartment NOW!" grabbing the siren/hood ordiment as Woody liked to call it. Flipping it on began racing down the street.

"Angela," he shouted into his cell phone. "Damn it, pick up the phone Angie!"

"Angela Hayden." she muttered sleepily.

"Were you asleep Angela Hayden... while I was out catching the bad guy... you were asleep."

"What?" she said groggily, like she just woke up. Woody could hear Nigel asking her who it was in the same groggy voice.

. " With Nigel huh you shameless hussy..." he said doggidly, quickly remembering himself his voice became sullen. "Call for backup now, we spotted Perez." With that he hung up.

"Jordan, you listen to me... you are staying in this car no matter what happens, you hear me, listen to me this once... you have too, please, stay in the car... that goes for you too Mac!" He pulled the car up to the construction sight of an abandoned house, it looked so cold as dusk settled onto it. He looked at Jordan, then at Mackenzie.

"I love you both, you guys know that right." He said softly, cocking his gun and raising it. They both nodded.

He nodded back nervously, looking at the black car that rested in the parking lot. "Okay let's do this." He said flatly. Jordan and Mac both had wide eyes, he looked at them both once more, gave them a wink, but Jordan could see the fear in his eyes.


	13. stark

Woody felt fear racing down his spine, swallowing hard began to creep closer to the darkening house. He could hear voices, several adult, a few children. He watched where he put his feet carefully, avoiding glass and creaky floorboards. He had told Mac about his mother and his father, while not in great detail, but he had told someone. That was a great feat for him, he hadn't told anyone in Boston of his life before. He had buried it deep inside, hoping to forget that it ever happened. Now he thought about it in great detail, thinking of how sick his mother was, she could barely even stand up in the end.

He remembered his father, how he drank, and he wasn't a very nice drunk either. Woody had often defended his younger brother from a very drunk dad. And while Woody never resented his dad, and he certainly never felt sorry for himself. But it hit him hard, harder than any smack his father delivered ever could.

Then his father died, sheriff of a small town in Wisconsin, it was a miracle that he even had to lift his gun. But he did, on an eighteen year old kid robbing the local mini mart... he remembered the look on the kids face, the look of terror, guilt whatever it was, Woody thought it was enough punishment. And all the kid got for it was a few lousy bucks and a carton of cigarettes. He remembered the rattling breaths his father took as he lay in that hospital bed, he listened as the heart monitors steady beeps turned monotone and flat.

It seemed like the only thing Woody could hear in that steady beeping drumming in his ear, even as he entered that desolate, stark looking house.

All those years at the academy seemed to melt away when he heard what sounded like a baby crying... he could take murder, people were murdered all the time, he was trained to handle it... but not children, not babies. Each step he took he inched closer to the second door, it was so dark, he could barely see a foot in front of him.

"Watch your back" the first thing he learned in the academy. When he heard the slow creak of the door behind him closing he mentally kicked himself for letting his emotions get in the way.

"Hello Detective, what brings you here?" A voice asked behind him.

"Benny Perez, you have the right to remain silent..." Woody began his voice laced with nervousness. The man began to laugh coldly as Woody turned and to his horror, saw the man holding a little girl, a gun to the little girls throat, tears fell down her face.

"Put down the gun detective... now!" he demanded, pushing the barrel harder into her neck. Woody grimaced his mind whirling, the little girl looked so scared and alone. Slowly, he set his gun on the ground as the man dropped the little girl, she took off running for her life. He forced Woody to his knees with a blow to the back of his head. The last thing Woody thought of was Jordan and Mackenzie, if they were okay in the car, he thought of Jordan's eyes, how they could melt him in an instant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jordan looked around the barren parking lot nervously, she felt afraid, for Woody, for Mac... she hadn't felt this kind of fear since her mother was murdered. The fear in her throat rose when she heard a child like scream coming from the isolated house. She looked to Mac and Mac looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Wait here!" she demanded as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"But Jordan!!!" Mac called after her, but Jordan was already running down the gravel driveway.

_What was Woody thinking? Going in there without backup. _She thought, As she entered that house, she remembered something he had told her a long time ago. Then it didn't mean much to her.

_I can be complicated too._

Now she wished she could hear his voice soothing her again. She wished she had told him how she felt. She felt a rush of cold wind brush up against her and she wrapped her arms around her for any warmth she could find inside her.

That's when she heard it.

She was a cop's daughter, she knew what a gunshot sounded like, she had heard it so many times... three shots from two different guns. She froze, not knowing if she should turn and run, or keep going. For some reason, her legs wouldn't work. With leaden legs she moved forward. She could hear more gunfire; she could hear men shouting to each other, none were Woody. She got on her hands and knees, crawling towards the door, she could see him... leaning against a cement pillar for cover, blood drenching the front of his shirt... whether it was his or not she couldn't tell.

The gunfire was dying down... with one more fire of his police issued handgun, it ceased. Only then, did Jordan open the door.

The sight that met her eyes caused her to scream, the entire room was coated in blood... it seemed like it glowed red. Woody looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car!" he snapped, writhing a bit.

"Your hurt." She whispered in a horrified voice, memories flooding her mind... her mother lying in a pool of blood on the dining room floor. Before he could answer, he saw Mackenzie standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aw, I thought I told _you _to stay in the car." He said with a groan. Her breathing quickened as she walked past Jordan and took his hand.

"Are you okay?" Mackenzie asked, her voice breaking.

"What Kid? This... I've been in worse scrapes than this... can't think of any right now." He joked, Jordan slowly moved toward him, wiping his face with the palm of her hand. He could feel how soft she was, her skin was like milk, for a moment he lost himself, until he heard the sound of Angela's voice, she had brought backup.

He tried to stand, but slid back to the ground. Writhing in pain, rolling over in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain of the shot.

Angela came running up. Woody smiled, but the fear in his eyes was ever present. Jordan looked at him with liquid eyes. "Get Mac outta here." He said seriously, she shook her head. "Jordan." He said sternly. "Get her out of here." He demanded.

"I'm not leaving you." Mackenzie butted in.

"Kid, get out of here, I promise everything will be okay, alright, Angie is here, she'll take care of me..." the little girl shook her head, Jordan leaned forward to look at Woody once more.

"Jo, for what its worth, it was worth all the while." He whispered into her ear. With that she stood solemnly, he nodded toward her as she held onto Mac's arm, but when she tried to pull Mac away she fought.

"No, Woody!" she wailed, fighting against Jordan, clawing at her, Jordan fought her own tears back as the little girl kicked and screamed.

Woody looked like he was loosing consciousness, but his crystal blue eyes never left Jordan. Even as she walked away, glancing behind her once... he smiled.

"See yah in the funny papers." He whispered in a husky voice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Angela looked down in horror at Woody, tears streaming steadily down her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Huh? Coming in here without back up..." she scolded. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!!!!" she shouted, tears pouring down her face as Woody began to loose consciousness, his eyes rolling up inside of his head. "Damn it Woody, don't die on me... you hear me you can't, you're my best friend, Woody, Woody?!" a paramedic had to fight her off of him as they set him gingerly on a gurney. She stumbled back, looking out of a broken window, night had fallen on Boston, the sky was purple black, but the snow on the ground glowed in the silver blue moonlight. She could see Jordan standing numbly in the driveway, holding Mackenzie strongly so the little girl wouldn't run back inside.

She fallowed the swarm of people around the gurney out the door, faltering dazedly out of the door, joined them, but the second that gurney was out the door Jordan took off, running desperately toward the ambulance.

"Woody," she said softly, he looked at her and attempted to smile, but she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Mac?" he asked in a scared voice.

"She's alright." Jordan whispered as she ran alongside of him. He nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Woody, I love you." She whispered

She froze when a paramedic grabbed her arm and lead her away. "Come on," Angela yelled, holding Mac as she sobbed into her hip. "We better get to the hospital." She said. Jordan just climbed into Angela's silver Volvo, she didn't cry, she didn't scream, she just stared out into nothing.


	14. Bittersweet Silence

Note: I'm so evil!!! So I promise that my next few stories will not be as sad as this one or walking across Egypt. A/N: The story that I co-wrote 'Blood Money," I promise I will finish it I just need to figure out what I'm gonna do with it.

On with the story!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jordan paced the white wash hall nervously, her fists clenching up every once in a while. Mackenzie was balled up in a chair, her legs tucked underneath her. Tears stained her cheeks and blood crusted down her sweatshirt.

"Jordan sit down." She ordered flatly. "Your making me nervous."

Angela was cuddled up next to Nigel on the floor, she whispered in his ear faintly, her words lost somewhere far away, she wasn't even sure what she was talking about. Lily and Bug were on there way, as was Garret.

Jordan remembered how often she had taken Woody for granted, he had almost lost his job several times because of her. She wanted to see him, his eyes, the way he laughed. She tried to look through the double paned glass window, but couldn't see anything.

"Do you think he's okay?" she asked anxiously, leaning forward.

"I'm sure he's fine Love, he's a strong lad." Nigel reassured her in a grave voice.

All was silent for an indefinable amount of time. It seemed that everyone was thinking about someone else. All lost in thought as time went by slowly, seconds passing like hours. Some part of Jordan wanted to scream, tell them this wasn't suppose to happen, he wasn't suppose to go into that house without backup... what was he thinking?

That was the thought that was running threw her head when she spotted the doctor walking down the hallway dismally, his head bowed, he yanked off his cap with a gloved hand covered with blood.

Jordan froze when she saw him, everyone else looked from him to Jordan. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Doctor Cavanaugh, he's in a coma, his kidneys are shutting down... I'm sorry but most likely he won't live to see morning, we need a decision whether to take him off of life support." He said, looking at Mackenzie who was sobbing. Jordan looked at him then at Mac... and she crumpled, no one was there to catch her.

He wasn't dead... he was only hours ago alive and well, talking to her. Death was very real to Jordan, but this was different, he was someone she loved, someone she found by dumb luck, someone she could count on. He was the one person that would never leave her.

Angela let out a scream and buried her copper haired head into Nigels chest. She had lost too many people. She couldn't handle loosing him as well. Nigel rubbed soft circles into Angela's back.

Jordan didn't look up from where she sat on the floor numbly, her legs refusing to work. Suddenly, she felt someone wrapping their arms around her, she jumped, startled, looking up she saw Mac, hugging her tightly. She returned the hug, Mackenzie sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhhhh..... He loves you." She whispered into Mac's hair rocking the little girl back and forth firmly. That made Mackenzie sob harder.

"He _loved_ Jordan... he's never coming back!" she snapped.

"Mackenzie Logan, he never left." Jordan consoled. "He will _never _leave." She said, tears streaming down her face. The doctor looked uncomfortably between everyone.

"Can I see him?" she asked her voice cracking.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jordan stared down at the man she loved. It had taken so long for her to come to terms with it. He waited, often she wondered what kept him coming back. She pushed, and pushed, she fought against him... and he stuck, the first person she could count on to be there no matter what happened, no matter how far she ran, no matter what she screwed up.

"_Home is right behind you."_

Those words rang in her ears. She had been so scared that he was leaving, when she had told him that. He was three thousand miles away, and alone, she had hoped on a plane to bring him home. She was so scared that he would leave her, like everyone else, like her mother, her father, her brother. But he came home, he said he there was no way he would not be on that plane.

Now, as she held his lifeless hand, she had to wonder what had happened in that abandoned house. The other three men inside, one of whom Benny Perez, were dead. They had children in that house, more Cory Taylor's and Katrina Norman's and Mackenzie Logan's, kids who's only sin was being born on the wrong side of the tracks. Woody had a breathing tube down his throat, IV's and wires everywhere, he was fighting to stay alive, each breath he took was forced into his lungs by a machine. She felt how empty the room was, how it seemed to shrink.

"Woody?" she asked, he didn't flinch or move, not an eyelash moved. "What were you thinking crazy person... going in that house by yourself like that." She brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair from his forehead. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that... you're a good friend Woody... the best... I'll love you forever." She brushed her lips against his sweat caked forehead. She smiled sadly, her chin quivered as she saw an artificial breath being pushed into his lungs. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Mackenzie, her face pale and colorless as the walls of the sterile and cold hospital.

She said nothing, just came and laced her fingers around the metal railing of the bed, it was so cold, it felt like it was burning her flesh.

"He _promised_." She hissed, staring at him coldly, she sounded so callous Jordan was taken back, but she could see the pain in the little girls eyes.

"What did he promise Mac honey?" she asked, brushing a bang from her frosty blue eyes.

"He promised he'd never leave me... _he promised_!" she shouted tears falling down her face. Jordan knelt next to her, wiping the little girls eyes softly.

"He's not leaving, you see, he's holding on with everything he has... for you, I hope for me too... but mostly for you, because he loves you." She whispered looking at Woody softly. "Did you know when you went to school, he moped around while he waited for you to get out... he died protecting you, protecting your friends... that was his job, to protect people... he had to do it for me a lot." She said smiling. A bittersweet silence hung thick in the room, Mac leaned against Jordan.

"I know, he told me." She blurted suddenly, it caused Jordan and Mac both to laugh.

"I think its time we say that its okay for him to let go Mackenzie, go tell him to forgive the past and make some other plans." Jordan lifted the little girl up so she could see Woody better.

"Goodnight Woody." Mac whispered, petting his face tenderly like he was a kitten. Jordan would never forget the sight that came to her as Angela, Nigel, Bug, Garret and Lily all filed into the room and stood behind them. Jordan turned, they all stood solemnly. Jordan fought back tears as they each hugged her, one by one.

"Miss Cavanaugh... come with me please." A voice said from the hallway, she looked up to see the doctor waiting for her at the doorway. With an encouraging push from Mac and the others she slowly followed him outside.


	15. I shall not walk alone

Note: I promise my next story won't be sad... I wasn't expecting to write this and Walking across Egypt so close together. Nor do I own "I shall not walk alone,' by Ben Harper, oh, the lyrics aren't really in order either, kinda did a chop shop on you guys

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Hope is alive_

_While we're apart_

_Only tears_

_Speak from my heart_

_Break the chains_

_That holds us down_

_And we shall be_

_Forever bound_

"Miss Cavanaugh, There is no easy way to say this, he will not survive, were making this as pain free as possible... keeping him in a drug induced coma for one, will keep it pain free." Jordan's head jerked up, a solitary tear fell down her cheek.

"Wait a minute." She snapped. "This is drug induced!" she exclaimed, the doctor backed up a step from Jordan.

"Miss Cavanaugh, he would be in a lot of pain..." the doctor started.

"NO YOU WAKE HIM UP!!!!!" she shouted in rage, people stopped to stare at her.

"Miss Cavanaugh, your not thinking clearly-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I am thinking, what are you God... no your not, you wake him up now." She ordered, pointing toward the room filled with white faced onlookers, including Mackenzie who had tears falling down her deadpan face. The doctor nodded slowly as Jordan turned to face the group of people watching her intently. She shook her head as she started to sob. Garret walked up to her, wrapping his arm around her as she sobbed.

"It isn't over Jo, it isn't, because he is still alive, in there, he wants to be alive." He whispered in her hair, This caused Jordan to sob louder. Lily looked to Angela with a white face, then to Nigel, Mac and to Bug, everyone was thinking the same thing, but no one had the guts to say it out loud. Slowly she turned and looked at Woody as the nurse came in to stop his drip that kept him in that sleep like state. Lily just stared out, when he went, it would hit them hard, she wasn't sure if their tight family unit could withstand the death of one of its own.

_Friend of mine_

_What can't you spare?_

_I know some times_

_It gets cold in there_

They took the tube out of his throat and placed one threw his nose. Jordan came in, being supported by Garret and Nigel. "Look at him." She whispered. Angela came to stand beside Jordan, they both just looked at him, waiting for him to do anything, to open his eyes, to twitch... anything, to just do something.

Lily motioned for herself, Garret, Nigel and Bug to leave. Mackenzie stood motionless in the middle of the room, staring at the ground with stony eyes, not wanting to look up and make things real.

"When I was seven... my parents got a divorce, I was devastated." She wiped a rouge tear from her cheek. "We lived next door to each other, our rooms were right across from each other... and I used to climb out of my window, and tap on his, then he would take me onto his roof and we'd watch the stars until I fell asleep... when I woke up... I would always be back in my bed... safe and sound." She smiled sadly and wandered out of the room.

Mackenzie came up to sit in Jordan's lap, she leaned up against Jordan's chest. For the longest time they sat staring down at Woody's motionless body.

Just hours ago he was laughing.

Just when Jordan was about to give up, that he would remain lifeless forever, his eyes fluttered. Slowly they opened and she saw the crystal blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for what felt like an eternity. His eyes darting around the room frantically.

They came to rest on Jordan and Mackenzie, and calmed.

_When my legs no longer carry_

_And the warm wind chills my bones_

_I reach for Mother Mary_

_And I shall not walk alone_

"Hey." He whispered, his voice husky from the throat tube, his lips looked painfully chapped.

"Welcome back Farm Boy." She whispered, "Hey Mac, why don't you go tell the rest that he's awake, I have to talk to the Wood-man alone." With trepidation Mac left Woody's side. Woody waited until Mackenzie was out of earshot before speaking.

"I'm sorry Jo-Jo, I should have waited for backup." He winced but tried to make it into a smile.

"I saw you..." he whispered, tears welling in his eyes, Jordan looked at him confused.

"Woody, what are you talking about?"

"That night we had that fight, right before you preformed at the Pouge at the Christmas Party last year remember... and I told you I wouldn't go... I saw you, I saw you perform... you were like an angel." He whispered, swallowing hard. Jordan whimpered, putting a hand up to her face to prevent him from seeing her tears.

"Don't Cry Jo, if you cry I will officially be pissed off."He writhed a little, arching his back and groaning. He saw her for the person she was, for the person she could be, and now she was looking at him for the last time.

"Is Mac here?" he asked settling back down. "Can I talk to her for a minute?" he asked pain clear in his voice. Jordan wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her white shirt.

"Yeah I'll send her in." she mused, leaving Woody with his thoughts. He had left Kewaunee with a suitcase and a dream, and he had gotten more than he bargained for. He got the family he was searching for since his father took that shot in the back what seemed an infinity ago.

"Woody?" A small voice said in the doorway.

"Come here kid... please." He said, she walked up closer, but stopped a few feet from the bed, like she was scared to come closer.

"Mackenzie Logan." He was so tired but he kept his leaden eyes open, he would speak to her if it was the last thing he did. "Listen Kid, I don't think I'm gonna walk outta here... but I want you to know that you're the best kid, pals?" he asked mustering a smirk. She smiled sadly After a long agonizing second she looked him in the eyes.

"Pals... forever." She padded closer to the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Woody." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too kid." She backed up as quickly as she had come. "Angie wants to talk to you.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Battered and torn_

_Still I can see the light_

_Tattered and worn_

_But I must kneel to fight_

Jordan watched the snow fall outside, the white stuff blanketing the entire world it seemed. Just like the night her mother died. She remembered it well, she remembered the way everyone looked at her after that, like they pitied her. She didn't need anyone's sympathy let alone their pity. She remembered the way the house looked, unnaturally clean, everything seemed washed down and sickly white in the cold. All except the blood. The crimson smeared over the walls seemed so bright and pure. She could feel her chin quiver as she watched her breath disappear on the icy air.

"Coffee should warm you up." A voice said behind her.

"Thank you Angela." Jordan said formally as the detective handed her a steaming Styrofoam cup. Suddenly she felt a longing to stand and spin threw the parking lot that was blanketed in a soft, new coat of powder.

"You know, Me and Woody have been friends forever... and he took care of me when I needed him, God knows I wasn't always there for him... and now he's so sick... and I can't help him.

"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend forever." Angela whispered, Jordan looked up at her, and silently stared back out at the snow that swirled around in the wind.

"Who said that?" Jordan asked flatly "And what's it suppose to mean."

"Don't Know." Angela responded, distracted by the snowflakes.

"To which question?"

"Both." Angela said, falling to the ground next to Jordan's slumped figure. "I think it means, that when you have a friend, don't dwell in the past, and don't live in the future... just be here now, with the one's you love."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ang." Woody whispered, looking her in her jade green eyes that were clouded with pain. "I'm Sorry." He he hiccupped "I thought that by coming to Boston... I'd find answers, but all I got was three bullets in my torso imagine that." He chuckled bitterly

"I wanted to tell you Beav.... That uh, that I love you and uh," she stammered looking at her feet. "I miss are talks on the roof."

"So do I Punk, so do I." He looked at her as if he had more to say, she shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" she asked with a strained smile.

"Will you tell Annie... that I'm _very _sorry." He asked in a frightened voice.

She nodded and moved toward the door, his eyes looked panicked for a moment. "Hey Angela Hayden!" he shouted "No regrets?" she smiled.

"No regrets." She echoed.

"Is Jordan out there?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Yeah... you want me to send her in?" he nodded, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment but they popped back open.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Beauty that_

_we left behind_

_how shall we_

_tomorrow find_

_Set aside_

_our weight in sin_

_so that we_

_can live again_

"Woody, you wanted to see me?" Jordan stammered, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Jordan, what's wrong with me... its _serious_ isn't it." He mused

"Why would you say that?" Jordan asked tiredly

"Angie has this world is gonna end look plastered to her face... and the doctors won't look at me." He stated.

She didn't answer.

"You know, this is the first time I've really wanted to live Jo-Jo... pretty ironic huh? Guess I got it coming." Jordan shook her head. "Will you hold my hand Jo?" he asked pleadingly, looking her in the eyes. She nodded, grabbing his limp hand and holding it weakly.

"Doubt that the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt that I love." Woody whispered.

"What is it with Wisconsin and quotes?" Jordan asked sarcastically.

"I'm tired Jo..." his eyes began to loose there luster.

"Hold my hand please... I don't wanna be alone." He whispered. She grabbed his hand as the light in his eyes died.

Tears fell down her face in a steady stream.

"Shh," he consoled "I'll always be by your side."

His eyes never closed, they just clouded over and dulled. As the steady beeps of the heart monitor turned monotone.


	16. Never alone

Okay, almost done, this story is the worst story I have ever written it is so hard you guys I can't wait for it to be over!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mac looked up with a shocked expression plastered to her white face. Jordan looked down and dropped his lifeless hand as the doctors rushed past her. Angela rested her head against the double paned window, tears running down her face. Garret, Bug and Nigel looked in between each other gravely.

Jordan turned around slowly, breathing heavily, not a person moved.

"He's gone... he died." She stated dazedly wandering away from the group of people.

Angela stood immobile with shock. "I have to... I have to call Cal, I'll be back." She walked down the hall determinedly with her head down. Nigel tried to touch her but she yanked away.

"Mackenzie, come here honey... we have to go home." Jordan whimpered gathering her purse and keys.

"Jordan you shouldn't be driving." Garret rebuked softly, trying to take hold of her keys.

'What are you talking about." She retorted stubbornly "I can drive, I'm fine." He grabbed her keys,

"No your not... Come on Mac," Mac looked stunned, confused, like she was out of place somehow.

"No," she interjected "I wanna stay with Woody." She met his eyes with grit and willpower.

"Come on Mac, there's nothing we can do."

_There's nothing we can do._

Mac had heard that far too many times to count. Benny the Voice had told her that when her mother died and he took her. Woody told her that when he found Cory Taylor dead in that alleyway what seemed forever ago.

There was no way she was leaving him, after all Jordan said it herself, he would never leave her.

"No." she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Garret sighed tiredly, looking to Jordan for help, they were all weary and wanted to go home.

"Mackenzie... come on, lets go... please." Tears were in Jordan's whiskey colored eyes. Slowly, Mac walked up to her, taking her hand in her own.

"Okay Jordan." She whispered, Jordan nodded and allowed the little girl to lead her from the hospital room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hi Cal, this is Angie... um... I'm afraid I have some bad news... it's Woody, Cal, call me." Was the message she left on his answering machine. She set the phone down gently on its cradle and slid to the floor.

Was it only hours ago that he had been talking to her joking with her.

"Love?" She looked up to see Nigel looming over her.

"He's gone isn't he?" she asked almost frantic. He nodded grimly; she shook her head insistently "No... he was right here... I just talked to him." He knelt down next to her. Not saying a thing, just letting her weep on his shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jordan would have ran, if this was any other situation she would have in a heartbeat. But someone needed her, someone counted on her. That night, Jordan and Mackenzie had come home to Jordan's stone cold, empty apartment building. Mac wasn't even talking anymore and Jordan was close to breaking down at any minute.

Mackenzie needed her, for days she refused to even come out of Jordan's apartment and ate little. But slowly, they realized that life does go on, even if it feels like you can't move.

Now as Jordan stood in front of Woody's apartment, holding the gold key up in the dim artificial light in the hallway, she wondered if it was that easy. Slowly she slid the key into the deadbolt, the key making a metallic sound when it slid into place. Mackenzie buried her head into Jordan's pant leg for warmth, security, protection, whatever it was she was scared of.

Everything was as it was left. Mail sitting on the table by the door, a stray suit jacket draped over a chair, half eaten box of Chinese food on the table. Mac scrambled to her bed and retrieved the doll that Woody had bought her that stormy night she had shown up at his house.

Jordan touched her finger lightly to the undusted mantelpiece, touching each insignificant dust collector, something that didn't mean that much to her, but meant the world to him. His Antique Robots.

By the way his things looked, you would never be able to tell that Mac had once never lived there. Her pictures were stuck to the fridge, toys scattered on the floor, photographs in frames on his desk. That's what Jordan was looking at when she saw the creased paper sitting neatly in the middle, a gaudy ball point pen sitting on top of it.

The sky was a cumbersome grey, the air hung thick with the threat of snow. Jordan swallowed hard and looked at the little girl staring out of the window sadly, watching the city move below her like she was watching ants moving about there ant hole. Jordan looked back down at the legal looking paper, she knew what it was, that was the form that could legally make Woody her guardian, he was ready to sign it, but never got the chance.

Without another thought Jordan signed. Suddenly all of her fears melted away, all the issues seemed pointless, that little girl was as close to hers as she would get, and nothing would take her away from her again. The little she knew of Woody she would stick with her forever, existing only in he memory, but being ever present and everlasting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

How could Jordan ever forget the way the wide spread trees loomed like ghosts throughout the graveyard, hidden by a thick, silver fog. The stretch of green rolling grass held what seemed miles and miles of gravestones, they seemed to Jordan a mocking reminder of all that she had lost.

Everyone was dressed in black, and Jordan was no exception dress in a simple black lace dress, stockings and shoes, Nigel had to notice that she even looked graceful when she grieved.

Angela was doing her best to keep her composure, often she would be seen burying her head into Nigel's arm, but when she reappeared her eyes would be red rimmed but never would she be seen with tears.

Cal and Shelby were there, Cal broke down a few times, but was doing well considering, his family was gone, it had only really ever been Woody and Him. Shelby was doing her best to console her husband, and Jordan noted she looked like she had lost a dear friend, though Woody and herself weren't that close.

But the one who took everyone's breath away was Mackenzie Renee Logan. She stood gracefully with a humble bouquet of flowers clutched in her tiny hand, her hair falling around her shoulders, leaning back on Jordan's legs for support. The little girl showed them all what it was to be human, how life could throw curveballs and how people could rise above it.

Lily, Garret and Bug did their best, but nothing could be done, the damage was done, Lily would ever so often run a consoling arm down Jordan's reassuring herself that she was still Jordan's friend. Bug looked sad enough as well as Garret, who felt like he was losing a son to his own surprise. A few of the guys from the PD showed up, other than that, no one even noticed he was gone. That is when Jordan saw out of the corner of her eyes a young lady she had never seen before. Long, straight red hair with an eerie orange tint. And eyes the shade of the Boston Sky after a summers rain, bright indigo.

"Did you know Woody?" Jordan asked, curiosity getting the best of her as they waited for the Hearst to arrive.

"Yeah... He's... he was my ex fiancée" Jordan was taken back, she had known he had a girlfriend in Kewaunee, but fiancée?

"Oh, are you Annie?" Jordan asked in a skeptical voice, a sudden pang of jealously running threw her, she scolded herself, _he was dead for Christ sakes_.

Meeting the one Woody left Wisconsin for made Jordan cringe, it made her realize how lucky she was at being able to have Woody as her friend.

Then she saw it, like it came out of the ashes of a long and painful war. The long line of sparkling red and blue lights from the squad cars and ambulances, fire trucks and motorcycles.

Coming threw the fog came the coffin, its mahogany lacquered finish covered with a flag. The sound of Bagpipes filled Jordan's senses. As she watched the flag being folded, there white gloves starched and unused. Then the crack of the rifles came one after another, each startling Jordan more than the other one. Each reminded her of what happened, all the blood and his promise

_He said he always be here...Always._

Everyone held a blood red rose, ready to set on his casket as they left. Even after the music of the bagpipes and the crack of the rifles had disappeared, she lingered, her and Mac, with their crimson roses, as people began to leave, file out. To them he was already forgotten, soon, his name would be a foggy memory, and one day, he would be a name carved on a gravestone, nothing more.

Mac was talking to Woody, in a low tone, her head bobbing up and down as she chatted to him, clutching the flag to her chest preciously. And when she was done, set her rose gently on the top where the others had set theirs. Jordan turned to see Angela standing far off in the distance, her frame blurred by the thick snowflakes that fell profusely from the air. Jordan nodded her head once, gravely, Angela returned the nodded and disappeared in the fog.

Mac looked back to Jordan and smiled. "No regrets." She said, and walked back towards the cars. Leaving Jordan alone with the one she had learned to love, and lost.

Jordan came up and stood, she touched the cold surface of the coffin, knowing what was left inside that box was her life, the thing that made her forget that the past held pain that was unbearable, intolerable, but the future was filled with hope and promise, and that was worth living for. Running her hands down the coffin. Long after those bagpipes had ceased there music, long after life had lost its luster, long after she was buried she would remember him as the one she loved, and there would never be another.

slowly she set her flower on the coffin, and read her own eulogy, the words stinging her ears as the snowflakes tangled in her raven hair.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but the presence of fear and moving beyond it." She looked at the coffin longingly, a lone tear falling down her snow smudged face, she wondered if he was scared in that coffin by himself, if he was cold or if he felt any pain. She remembered his last words, how terrified he sounded.

"_Hold my hand Jo... I don't want to be alone."_

She smiled sadly, feeling as if a eternity of guilt being lifted from her shoulders, she would survive, all she needed was a little guidance.

"You were never alone Woody..." With one more look behind her, she trudged threw the snow, her feet leaving deep gashes in the pristine blanket of snow, disappearing in the thick silver fog that seemed to swallow her hole.

_**Fin**_


End file.
